


Of Ice and Lightning

by nephilimswitchlight



Series: Impressions [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephilimswitchlight/pseuds/nephilimswitchlight
Summary: Everyone has a Destined, the one person that the universe made just for you. As you grow, you experience Impressions, senses and feelings to things that your other half is drawn or connected to in order to get a sense of who they are, to know them before you know them. Every bond is different and everyone experiences the Impressions differently. The only thing that is universal is everyone's desire to meet their Destined and finally be Whole.For Barry Allen, he couldnt remember a time without his Impressions. His Destined was his world and he wanted nothing more than to be able to meet them, to take away the pain they felt far too often.Leonard Snart though, he had a desire to protect his younger Destined at all costs, even if it was from himself. He couldnt help but feel that the universe had made a mistake, that no one as good as his other half deserved to be tied to someone like him.Becoming Whole was all either wanted, but it didnt change the fact that they were from very different worlds. The universe made them for each other, but that didnt stop the people around them from attempting to get in the way at every turn. For a thief and a hero, true happiness was hard to come by.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love soulmate AU's so much! I've wanted to try my hand at one for a really long time, and I hope that this one is different then the others you've read! I did try and give it an original flare. 
> 
> Trigger Warnings:  
> Child Abuse. Lewis Snart is a bastard, and both Barry and Len experience the abuse he gives his children.
> 
> At one point, self harm and suicidal thoughts are mentioned. Nothing happens, but Henry tells Len that he is worried that if something tragic or painful were to happen to Barry again that he is worried he would hurt himself
> 
>  
> 
> Panic Attack. After Barry gets struck by lightning, Len is afraid that he cant feel him and has a panic attack. It does explain how hes feeling.

The very first Impression Len received was the image of a dinosaur and the scent of mint and a perfume that was fruity and feminine. He was fifteen years old and had just gotten out of juvie when suddenly his surroundings were tinted strange and all he could think of was a dinosaur looking for its mother. The thought was surrounded by the overwhelming smell. He let out a loud gasp and stumbled in his steps, colliding with Mick who caught him with an alarmed look.

                “Wow, steady there Len. What’s wrong?”

                He lowered himself to the sidewalk and put his head between his knees. He felt more than saw his only friend join him, one of his large hands landing gently on Len’s slender shoulders. “Hey, its okay man. Was it an Impression?”                

He nodded and lifted his head as he looked up at the other boy. “Yeah. It was my first one.”

                “So Untriggered. Damn.” Mick gave a consoling smile. “Was it a good one at least? Happy, I mean?”

                “It was a dinosaur and women’s perfume.” Len replied and tears began to gather in his eyes, completely unbidden and unwanted. “A mother’s love. Whoever they are, they’re loved.”

                “Then why you crying?”

                He wiped away the tears harshly. “Because I will never be able to give them an Impression like that. Because all they’re going to get from me is pain and misery.”

 

                Barry had been receiving Impressions his whole life. The sight of his mom’s wedding ring would trigger strange images of locks and pins. Sometimes those were accompanied with a sense of fear, sometimes elation. His dad’s coffee mug would make him taste hot chocolate. Winter would always give him the most though. An iced over lake gave him the sight of sharp skates and a young girls laughter. The first snow fall always made him want to curl in a blanket and read a book he had never heard of. There were many more during that season, all of which held a soft joy and warmth. He liked these Impressions. They made him feel giddy and excited.

                It was the other ones that he couldn’t handle. The painful ones that in themselves left an Impression, the unavoidable thought to keep them to himself. He saw a man smoking once, and felt as if his arm was on fire. He refused to wear a belt, because the first time he had held the leather of one in his hands his back erupted in pain and he had tossed it away from him in anger and fear.

                There were countless other things that he would smell, see or touch that brought him pain, discomfort and sadness but nothing could top what happened to him one night, right before his sixth birthday. That was one Impression that would stay with him always.

                It was an Untriggered. One of the defining moments of your Destined’s life. The first Impression was always an Untriggered, but as he had been having them for as long as he could remember, he didn’t know what it felt like. Not until that night.

                He was seated between his parents watching a movie, when out of no where an intense pain exploded from his arm, accompanied by the sound of someone crying and the disgusting taste of blood filling his mouth, like when he had lost his first tooth.

                He let out a painful scream, curling into himself as tears burst into his eyes. His mom and dad reacted immediately. She pulled him into her arms while he began to survey him with critical eyes.

                “Barry, son, what’s wrong?”

                “Henry, I think it’s an Untriggered.” Mom said quietly, as she ran her fingers through his hair. “Sweetie, is it an Impression?”

                “It hurts mommy.” He cried, turning to burry her face in her sweater. “My arm hurts and I’m scared. He’s going to hurt her!”

                “Your Destined?” Dad asked, his voice worried.

                “No, no they’re hurt. Have to protect her from _him_.” He whimpered. “Why would he hurt her?”

                “Henry.”

                “We don’t know who his Destined is Norah. How can we help if we don’t know who we’re helping?”

                Barry didn’t know the answer to that either, but as the pain, panic and anger began to fade from him, he promised himself that he would do everything in his power possible to find out how. He never, ever wanted his Destined to feel something like that again. They deserved better than that. To five-year-old Barry Allen, his Destined was the most amazing being in existence and they deserved the world.

 

                In the years that followed since his first Impression, Len continued to get them constantly, triggered by the most ordinary things. Opening his oven suddenly filled his mouth with the taste of snickerdoodles and an intense feeling of happiness. A song on the radio, or out of a Disney movie would fill him with the intense urge to sing along even if he didn’t know the words. A notebook caused math problems to fly into his mind accompanied by a surge of frustration.

                They continued on in that pattern. Happy, childhood loves, desires and frustrations a beautiful distraction to his life. A distraction from the pain, the anger. A distraction from the fact that he felt as if he had abandoned his baby sister, despite Lisa’s encouragement to get out and away from Lewis. She was adamant that she would be fine, and he needed to escape him before he couldn’t.

                While he loved the Impressions he received, the dull ache of guilt filled him still. He knew that his Destined had not once received something as carefree and happy as the thrill of delight he had as the smell of apple pie triggered images of picnics and fireworks. A happy family on Independence Day.

                If it weren’t for his Impressions, Len would have no idea what a happy family looked like. What it felt like. How warm and comforting it could be. He didn’t feel an ounce of jealousy though. He could never feel jealous of his Destined. The younger boy, and he was certain he was a boy he didn’t know how he just was, would never know the pain that he did.

                At least he had thought so, until in the middle of the night not long after he had turned twenty-one. He was part way to drunk and was not at all prepared for his first Untriggered.

                One second he was staring at a shelf of booze as Mick argued with the man on his other side, and then suddenly his vision was filled with lightning and his heart was clenched by fear. He couldn’t breathe, could only smell electricity and see the terrifying red and yellow lightning. Suddenly everything was a blur and his fear spiked so high he collapsed off of the bar stool and fell to the ground in a heap.

                The feeling disappeared soon after and he shuddered as he came back to himself. The bar tender was leaning over the bar with an amused look on his face. “Can’t hold your liquor son?”

                “No, stupid, that was an Untriggered.” Mick retorted for him as he helped him to his feet. “You okay, Lenny?”

                “I want to get out of here. Now.” He replied, swiping his jacket off of the stool beside his, shrugging it onto his shoulders and walking determinedly from the bar. Mick followed after him instantly, a worried expression still on his face.

                “You sure you’re okay?”

                “I’m fine. He isn’t.”

                Not long after he said that, another strong Impression flooded him. Fear, again, with flashing police lights surrounding him and a biting cold and pain in his feet. The fear was soon joined by the most intense, heart wrenching explosion of sadness he had ever felt.

                It was so strong he began to cry, falling to his knees beside the car and burying his face in Mick’s chest as he joined him. “What happened Len?”

                “I have no idea.” He admitted in a pained voice. “I have no clue Mick, but something is very, very wrong.”

                “Is the kid hurt?”

                Len shook his head. “No, not physically. I think something happened to his family.”               

  “Do you want to try and find out?”

                Another head shake. “No, no he’s far too young for us to meet, for me to know anything about who he is. I won’t unless it seems like his life is in danger.”

                Mick didn’t seem to agree, but he would give anything to meet his Destined, to feel Whole, despite the age difference he himself had with her. Len though, he wouldn’t waver. Not even as he got Untriggered after Untriggered the next few days. Images of police tinged with anger and desperation. Excruciating bouts of sadness covered in longing and the familiar perfume scent that Len had gotten used to. There was no happiness to go with it now though. Only pain and want.

                Despite the agony in his Destined Len couldn’t try and find him. As he was now, bitter and jaded with a hate of the law and desire to steal everything sparkly he came across, he was no good for the boy. No help. He needed love and comfort, and no matter how much Len cared for him he knew he wasn’t the one to give it. Not now.

 

                Since his first Untriggered, Barry’s Impressions continued the same way as they always had. He continued to have pain invoked by so many things, some old and some new. He felt so bad for them, always wanting to find them and hug them until all the pain they had felt in their life was repaid with the love they so desperately deserved.

                There were the happy feelings too though. Lighters, fireplaces, candles, pretty much anything that produced fire would cause flames to dance in his vison, the feeling of fondness and brotherly love surrounding him. He still got glimpses of an ice skater, the same love only tenfold along with them. Long dark hair or dimples in a smile brought the same feeling to him.

                His Destined must have siblings, ones that he loved very much. As Barry grew older it filled him with a bitter sweetness. It didn’t take him too long to figure out that the person hurting them was their father, and they did everything in their power to protect the sister they adored more than life itself. It caused Barry to feel a large amount of awe and admiration. His Destined had such a good, pure heart. A White Knight like in the fairytales.

                Even with the other Impression’s he received, his mind did not change. He wasn’t stupid. He could easily deduce what the images of gems and art, of lock tumblers and keypads, all with a sense of excitement, adrenaline and a small bit of worry meant. His Destined was a thief. It didn’t change who they were to him though. A good man who had not so morally upright hobbies.

                He knew his parents wouldn’t agree though, and after moving in with Joe he knew he would agree even less, so he kept it to himself. In fact, after his mom died and dad got sent to prison in the most disgustingly unfair display of police incompetence, he kept every one of his Impressions to himself. His Destined was his and his alone, he refused to let Joe take that from him too.

                He hadn’t received another Untriggered since the first one, so it was easy to keep everything to himself. Most shared their Impressions, eager to gush about the person designed purely for them, but if Iris and Joe saw something weird in his silence neither said anything.

                After two years of living with them, he no longer saw Joe as an enemy. No longer was uncomfortable around them as they sat down to dinner or had family time. The familiarity and sense of home though didn’t increase his trust, especially with his Destined’s secrets. And so, he continued to keep them to himself, making him incredibly grateful that his first Untriggered in so many years happened in the middle of the night while he was alone and asleep in his room.

                He was woken by a forceful feeling of failure, disappointment and fear. He opened his eyes to flashing police lights and violent shouting. He could feel gravel beneath his knees and his teeth hurt as if he was clenching his jaw tightly.

                Barry frowned sadly as he connected what the various things he was receiving meant. His Destined was getting arrested. He felt a surge of sympathy for them, and hoped that whatever sentence they received it was better than the life one his father was facing. He couldn’t bare to have the two most important people in his life stuck behind bars.

                He wasn’t so lucky in keeping his next Untriggered from his foster family, as this one took place in the middle of the afternoon a few days later. He was standing in the kitchen drying plates, when an abrupt violent pain in his abdomen caused him to drop the dish to the ground. The splinters shattered across his legs, but he paid it no mind as he clutched his stomach.

                At first, the Impression was merely pain, but slowly shouts began to accompany it. Seconds later relief and gratitude began to overlap the pain and suddenly his vison was filled with his own last name, written out as if it was a prisoner ID number.

                After all of it dissipated he stood numb for a moment. His Destined had met his dad! That’s what it had to have meant! Right?

                Iris’s terrified voice brought him back to reality and he blinked until he could register her panicked face along side Joe’s. With his vision came his pain receptors and he groaned at the stinging coming from his legs.

                “Oh my gosh Barry!” Iris cried. “Was that an Untriggered.”

                He nodded, and Joe sat a concerned hand on his shoulder. “Your Destined okay?”

                He nodded again and Joe returned the nod with a small smile. “Okay. Come on son, lets get you cleaned up.”

                That weekend at his visit with his dad he was practically vibrating, and Dad caught onto it very quickly.

                “Alright Slugger, what is it?”

                “You met my Destined!” he exclaimed. “I don’t know how, but you met him on Wednesday!”

                Dad frowned. “Barry, I don’t meet a lot of people in here.”

                “I know! He’s a prisoner too.”

                “Your Destined is a prisoner?”                

He groaned at the unimpressed look on his dad’s face. “Dad, come on! Don’t be like that. He steals stuff, but he has the kindest, purest heart ever. He doesn’t hurt people and he would lay his life down for those he loves in an instant. Surely, you’ve met people here that are good. Not everyone that breaks the law is a monster.”

                “Bear, I met a lot of new prisoners in the yard on Wednesday.” His dad said with a soft voice, but Barry smiled.

                “That’s okay! I don’t want his name yet. Neither of us are ready to meet.”

                “Then why are you so excited?”               

  “Because! Meeting you was an Untriggered!” he exclaimed. “Meeting you was, or will be, so important to him that it caused an Impression. You either saved his life or will or something! But it’s just, it’s a wonderful feeling knowing that you’re as important to my other half as you are to me. It, it validates everything I feel! No one believes me that you’re innocent, and I know they wouldn’t believe me that he’s good. But you do! And he will. I can’t tell you for sure how I know, but this Impression, what it gave me more than anything, is that I have someone who will stand at my side and support me, no matter what. Does, does that make sense?”                

Dad smiled warmly, a look of glaring pride beaming from him. “It makes perfect sense Barry, and I have never been happier for you. I promise I will look out for him, okay?”

                Barry beamed back and nodded. He knew his dad would, just as he knew that once they met, the man he was made to be with would look out for Barry himself just as fiercely as he did the ones he loved already. Nothing would ever change his mind on that either.

 

                Len had assumed that there would be few things in Iron Heights that would trigger an Impression, but he was very, very wrong. In fact, after being inside for not even a week, looking into the eyes of a fellow inmate had given him the biggest Impression he had ever felt that wasn’t an Untriggered. He immediately felt a sense of calm, comfort and love that he had never in his entire life felt before.

                The man had helped him to his feet after clearing off a couple of goons intent on rearranging his insides with their feet, somehow causing them to run off as he yelled at them. He gave a gentle smile and verified if he was okay. In the haze of the Impression, all Len could do was nod his head causing the man to leave and the feeling to disappear.

                The strange feeling haunted him for days, until the next week the man came up to where he was seated on a set of bleachers and sat down beside him gently. “I’m Henry Allen.” He introduced with that same gentle smile.

                This time, when Len looked at him, it was that smile that brought about the faint sound of gentle laughter and a swell of peace and home into his stomach. He knew they were his Destined’s feelings, and that there was only one plausible explanation for it. This was the boy’s father.

                He swallowed thickly, unsure how to respond. Henry Allen’s arrest and subsequent imprisonment must have been what had caused the last Untriggered he had felt to happen and he didn’t know if he should hate the man or not. On one end, whatever he had done to get placed in here had hurt his Destined worse than anything ever had. On the other though, the beautiful feelings of love that his presence caused the bond within him to feel wouldn’t still be there if he had done something to hurt his son.

                “I see I was right.”

                “What?” Len asked, confusion over taking his expression.

                “The way you look at me, it’s not that of someone fearing the man who was put in prison for killing his wife in front of his child, it’s the look of someone debating whether or not to trust someone who hurt those you care for.”

                “You what!” he hissed, his posture tightening as he seriously contemplated attacking the man.

                “I didn’t kill Norah.” He replied, a saddened look in his eyes. “I loved her with every fiber of my being. She was my Destined, my heart, my everything. Without her I have this giant gaping hole in myself that will never, ever be filled again.”

                Len thought back to all the happiness his Destined had always felt as he grew up, and he knew instantly that Henry Allen was telling the truth. You couldn’t fake that sincerity or feelings of love.

                “Why are you talking to me?” he asked, incredibly curious as to what his end game was.

                “I spoke to my son this weekend. He told me I met his Destined, that I might have saved his life. That meeting me was a strong enough event it gave him an Untriggered Impression. You were the only new person I had met, although I don’t know your name, and I was curious as to what you were feeling.”

                “My name is Leonard Snart.” He replied. “When I saw you, I was overcome with the strongest Impression I ever have been. You flooded my bond with fatherly love. I have never felt anything like it before.”

                Henry nodded. “With the things Barry would flinch from, not to mention the only Untriggered we witnessed, I am not surprised.” He admitted softly.

                “Barry?” Len asked, the name filling him with a softness he didn’t know he was capable of feeling.

                “Bartholomew Henry Allen, my son and your other half.”

                Len couldn’t help the rush of excitement at the words, but it didn’t stop his snort nor the small grin he gave the man. “You are the worst at choosing names.”

                He gave a little chuckle. “Barry tells me neither of you are ready to know each other yet.”

                He nodded. “I’m too messed in the head and he’s too young.”

                Henry gave him a sad smile. “Barry is a little ‘messed in the head’ as you say too. He did witness his mother’s murder, just not by my hand, and no one believes him about what happened.”

                “The lightning.” Len breathed, eyes widening minutely.

                “Exactly. He has a lot of things to work through Leonard, and he needs a chance to be a child. To try and live. He’s told me that he will clear my name, that he won’t stop until he does. That boy is the most stubborn determined young man I have ever met, and no matter what I say he won’t back down about it. I believe that he truly will put his all into getting me free.

                 “Unfortunately, I know that means that he will put his entire life on hold. That he will forget to live. And I’m afraid that he’ll lose himself completely.”

                He looked over at Len then, holding his gaze tightly with imploring eyes. “I don’t want either of you to find or approach each other until you are absolutely ready, until you feel that you’re ready to become Whole, but Leonard I need you to promise me something.”

                Len nodded. “Anything for Barry.”

                “I need you to promise me, that no matter where either of you are in life, that if you ever, ever feel or see anything from him that he’s hurting himself or feeling like his life isn’t worth living that you will go to him. That you will be there. That you will save him where I cannot. I need you to promise to look after my son.”

                His eyes went wide and he clenched his fingers in his prison jacket at the thought of his Destined hurting himself in any way. “Do you think there’s a chance he would feel like that?”

                Henry shrugged. “Losing his mom and I the way he did, as well as the bullying at school and issues he had had in his foster home, I get scared that he will. He feels everything so intensely, wears his heart on his sleeve.” He shook his head with a humorless chuckle. “He would kill me for saying this, but he can be sensitive. He’s a teenage boy that had a sudden and harsh trauma thrown on him. I don’t know what other hardships he may face someday, but I don’t want him to do so alone.”

                The intense look was back as he locked their eyes together again. “Barry told me that he could tell that once you have met you would stand behind him no matter what, that you would protect him, believe him and be there for him in anyway possible. Was he right?”

                “With every word.” Len agreed fiercely, unable to imagine a world where his universe wouldn’t shift for his Destined once they had met.

                “I thought so.” Henry smiled at him. “Then all I am asking, is that you are willing to start before you meet, if only by watching out for the Untriggered Impression’s that you receive. Can you do that?”

                Without hesitation, Len nodded. “I promise you Henry. I will always protect him, even if it means finding him before we are ready. Your son is my Destined, my other half. As we grow older and the Impression strengthen and increase, I’ve begun to feel our bond in my chest constantly. As long as I am able to prevent it, nothing will ever happen to Barry Allen.”

                For the next two years, other than the Impression’s Henry brought, Len didn’t get a chance to feel much from his bond. It didn’t surprise him. There couldn’t possibly be a lot within a prison’s walls that would bring any emotion or connection to the teenage boy.

                It was the return of Impressions that made him the most elated to be a free man. It seemed almost every little thing would bring about some sort of image, emotion, smell, taste. The best one though was passing a little coffee shop, CC Jitters, he suddenly felt as if he was surrounded by warmth while his taste buds exploded with the deliciousness of coffee.

                The Impression was enough to get him to try it, and boy did Barry have good taste. The coffee was rich and amazing while the desserts were to die for. It really was a small slice of heaven.

                Jitters was where he was when the first Untriggered in four years rolled over him. He suddenly felt an insistent pressure against his lips, the taste of strawberry Chapstick over riding the coffee he was drinking. Behind the physicality of the Impression was nothing but a huge feeling of awkwardness and no small amount of discomfort layered over a giant sense of wrong.

                As soon as it was over, Len couldn’t help but grin. Seems as if Barry just experienced his first kiss, and if the emotions were anything to go by had not enjoyed a single second of it. Poor kid.

                He didn’t have to wait long for the next Untriggered, not even a half a day really. He was seated on his floor, hunched over blueprints for the heist he was planning when a sudden feeling of apprehension filled him. It was followed by a flash of two pairs of similar questioning eyes. He felt a sense of desperation and could hear an echo of a nervous distorted voice. All of this was wrapped in waving rainbow lights.

                He understood immediately. Barry had just come out to his foster family. The kiss that afternoon must have been with a girl, and if the boy was gay the discomfort Len had felt made a lot of sense.

                Not that it was a surprise, since Len was a man. He considered himself pansexual, but none of the people he had been with had ever been more than sex. He knew it was because the only person he would ever be able to open his heart up to was Barry, his Destined. He just hoped that the kid would feel the same way.

 

                Coming out to Iris and Joe had been beyond stressful. He had wrung his hands, fidgeted, even stuttered as he explained how he felt. He had never been more relieved then he was when they accepted it without question, especially after he said that his Destined was most certainly a man and he could never, ever be with anyone other than him.

                He wished he was getting more Impressions from their bond. Wished that he knew more of him other than the fact that he was a good person who adored his sister and was very good at stealing things. He wished that Barry himself was ready to meet him, hell to even know his name. Most of all though, he wished that his Destined didn’t have to go through what he just had.

                It was a little over a week after he had told his family he was gay, and he was happily reading through a blog of strange and unusual events when his spine suddenly straightened on its own accord. With his straight posture came a slow, rolling sense of fear and apprehension and he knew immediately that it wasn’t his own.

                Something was wrong with his Destined. He felt the burning sense of betrayal as a press of could metal came to his neck. Seconds later a loud bang sounded in his ears, and had he not felt his finger pull an invisible trigger his heart would have frozen in his own terror.

                Moments after the gun shot, the emotions in his bond exploded in a burst of disappointment and self-disgust so strong that Barry was instantly upheaving into the waste basket beside his bed.

                The Untriggered was gone immediately after, but he stayed on his knees clutching the garbage can. His poor Destined! Someone had just tried to kill him!

                Barry’s eyes widened as he realized he had almost lost him before he had ever met him, before he even knew his name or what he looked like. Before he knew anything. The thought made him lose the rest of his stomach contents, the sound drawing Joe into his room.

                “Bear! You okay son?”

                He shook his head. “My Destined almost died.” He admitted softly. “He could have died Joe! Died!”

                “Shh, shh son its okay.” He soothed bending down to gather him into his arms. “Is okay Barry. He’s okay.”

                “I don’t want to lose him before I even know him Joe. I can’t. I, I would be broken.” He admitted as he began to cry into Joe’s shoulder. “I care for him so much already, and I don’t even know him!”                 “I know Bear. I know how you’re feeling.” He said comfortingly as he brushed Barry’s hair back. “Do you know what happened?”

                He shook his head. He truly didn’t know, but he still refused to tell Joe any of what he did. He would never reveal anything that would endanger the man, even if he had just likely killed someone. It’s not as if he had set out to murder them. It was self-defense. Joe though, no matter how kind and supportive he was, he saw the law in black and white. He would never understand, and Barry still vowed to protect his Destined no matter what.

                “I don’t know Joe. I just felt his fear, his pain and knew that he was in a life-threatening situation. It was terrifying.”

                “I bet.” Joe kissed his temple. “He’s okay now though, and you’ll meet him sometime soon. How about for now, you and I get some ice cream? I think there’s a thing of rocky road in the freezer?”

                Barry gave a small smile and nodded. “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.”

                He would be okay, both he and his Destined. Barry just hoped that wherever he was, that the man wasn’t feeling the intense self-loathing anymore. The teen wished with all his heart that he hadn’t had to do what he did, that killing hadn’t been something his other half would ever have to resort to. It still wouldn’t change his mind. The disgust still thrumming through the bond in the wake of his Untriggered was enough to show just how much he hadn’t wanted to commit the act.

                No one was perfect, and his mistakes and decisions didn’t make the man any less Barry’s world. He was a good-hearted soul thrust into a world of bad and forced to make hard decisions. Barry wished that he could be with him now, not to change him, never to change him. Instead, to show him that even in a world of darkness he would be loved. No matter what.

                A couple weeks later Barry received another Untriggered, this one the lightest he ever had. He saw a small house, its image hazy and distorted and then heard the most delighted giggle and felt thin arms wrapping around his waist as a female body hugged his Destined. The brotherly love he was so used to, coupled with a feeling of safety and contentment flowed through him and Barry couldn’t help but to beam.

                His other half had his sister now. They were away from the man that had tormented them their entire lives and for the first time ever only happiness came through his growing bond and a sense of relief washed over him. His Destined wouldn’t have to wait until they were together and Whole to know he was loved. He already knew.

 

                For the past two years, every time Len received an Impression he felt a pang of guilt in his chest. The images of science and books, the feelings of delight and excitement, and every other beautifully happy feeling and sensation he would experience made him want to punch himself. Not because he disliked having Barry’s happiness like a ball in his stomach, but because he doubted whatever the teen was getting from him was as pleasant.

                He would constantly wonder what feeling was most prominent in Barry’s side of the bond. Len did feel excitement often, and pride, as he completed a heist successfully or when Lisa excelled at something. Often though he was filled with disgust and self-hatred as he made yet another enemy, caused yet another feud and even more so when he had to take a life, either in defense of his life or his freedom.

                He didn’t like doing it. It always left a bitter taste in his mouth and a tremor to his hands. He hated that the deeper he was pulled into the criminal underground the further away it took him from his Destined. Barry was pure, innocent. Len could never bring him into this life.

                Lisa thought he was being silly when he confided in her. She rolled her eyes fondly and laid her head on his shoulder. “You’re an idiot. Your Destined is your other half Lenny. The one the universe designed purely for you. He’s not going to hate you because you do what you have to, to survive.”                

“I could do more though. I could go straight. Go to school, get a job. Be normal.”

                She snorted and lifted her head to glare at him. “And what, be miserable? Hate your life because you’re stuck in a rut of monotony? Or maybe, you’ll end up in trouble because you get used to living straight, but your raging kleptomania will drive you to take something, anything. When you do, since you haven’t been putting the skills you have to use, let’s say you get caught. Then what does that fancy degree and boring job get you?”

                “A more lenient sentence?”

                “Killed in prison?” she refuted his sarcastic remark with a glare. “Lenny, this boy, if he’s meant to be with you, its to be with _you._ ” She stressed the last word, jabbing her finger into his sternum. “This you. Sarcastic, drawling, expert thief who sometimes has to kill to keep living you. Not some watered down boring regular guy you. Because that’s not Leonard Snart. That would be an imposter.”

                “I just want to be good for him Lis.” He admitted softly.

                “Silly man. Weren’t you listening? You’re better than good. You’re _perfect_ for him.”

                His sister’s little pep talk did make him feel a little better, but it didn’t stop him from risking a lot to go talk to the only other person who knew his Destined as he did. Henry Allen.

                The man smiled warmly at him as he sat down on the other side of the glass. “Len! What a wonderful surprise. I thought you were Barry, he’s been coming far more often. He starts college in the fall and is incredibly excited.”

                Len’s brow furrowed as he did quick math in his head. “A year early?”

                Henry beamed. “That’s my son for you! He’s brilliant! I’m so proud.”

                A surge of pride for his Destined filled Len as well and he smiled, until the sinking feeling in his chest returned tenfold. “Henry, what if, what if I’m not good for Barry? What if the universe made a mistake and your pure-hearted genius son got paired with someone toxic?”

                “Oh, Leonard. You aren’t toxic.”

                He gave a harsh nod. “I am though. I am and I’m terrified that I will do nothing but drag him down.”

                “What’s making you feel like this? Your kleptomania?” Henry asked softly.

                “No. No I can’t help that, and honestly wouldn’t want to. It’s just, I, I did a thing.”

                “A thing?”

                He swallowed thickly and nodded. “A thing in defense.”

                It only took Henry a moment to understand, but when he did all he did was nod. “Go on son, I understand.”

                “And well, this thing, its happened more than once and every time it does I get this gut-wrenching guilt, because the more it happens the less deserving I am of Barry. All I want for him is to be happy and complete, but my life leads me to think that I am nothing but damaging to him.”

                Henry sat quietly for a moment. “When Barry was in here a couple days ago, he spent half of our time talking about this Impression he had gotten. He was helping his foster sister choose a corsage for prom, and the sent of lilies caused him to feel something from you for the very first time. Do you know what it was?”

                Len shook his head. He hadn’t been around lilies in so long he had forgotten what they smelled like.

                “Well, Norah was allergic to them so they were never around. This was his first time smelling them and he said that he felt the most wonderful sense of comfort and peace that came with the most beautiful singing voice he has ever heard. He said it made him think of Norah, not sadly, but for the first time with a sense of peace and love. He said he wanted nothing more than for you to be able to feel that for every second of your life.”

                “My mom.” He whispered, shock filling him. He could barely remember her. The only thing he could was her warm dark eyes, the beautiful way she would sing him to sleep, and that she smelled of lilies. He couldn’t believe that the memory was strong enough to induce an Impression. Or that Barry felt that way. “He did?” he added after a moment, the surprise making him unable to say anything else.

                “He did Leonard. And when I asked him why he still seemed sad underneath it all, he said it was because you were hurting. He said he hated the way you felt about yourself so often and that he wished he could take your pain away. That boy loves you already, no matter what you’ve done or will do and I don’t think anything could ever change that. He’s never known a day without your feelings and memories, never known life without you. I know my son Leonard. He would never be able to live in a world where you weren’t his.”

                “Even with-.”

                “Even with whatever you were going to say. The universe doesn’t make mistakes Len. You are Barry’s Destined for a reason. Maybe he needs your darkness just as much as you need his light? Please son, for both of your sakes stop feeling as if you’re wrong for him. Stop hating yourself on his behalf because he loves you. You’ll never change that, no matter what you do.”

                Len felt lighter than he had in years as he left the prison, and the first place he had gone to was a flower store. All the smells were headache inducing, but the moment he picked up a bouquet of lilies it was all worth it as the feeling that Henry had described coursed through him. He had avoided these flowers his entire life, thinking that they would cause pain instead of happiness. He would have to thank both of the Allen men somehow for returning this warmth to him.

                Due to his talk with Henry, he wasn’t surprised when one day late in August he was over come by an Untriggered. Excitement and apprehension flooded his mind as his vision faded out completely to be replaced with a dorm room. There was a single bed pushed against the wall, covered in the dorkiest comforter ever. White with hundreds of science beakers filled with different colored liquids. The walls were covered in posters and the desk strewn with papers. It was chaotic and had so many things Len didn’t understand, but Barry was so full of pride that he couldn’t help but feel it too.

                In fact, he felt a lot more than he ever had. His breathing had changed, coming out shallower and quicker. He even felt as if his body had narrowed, his posture altered and mannerisms took on a frantic quality he had never experienced before.

                It only lasted moments, but as it ended he was left speechless. Lisa was staring at him worriedly, a look that only increased as Len’s lips spread into a beaming smile.

                “Uhm, Lenny, are you possessed?”

                He shook his head. “I just, I saw through Barry’s eyes. I felt as if I was him! It was surreal.”

                “Oh my god, Lenny! He loves you! Your bond is strong enough that he loves you!”

                He just nodded, the delighted feeling surrounding him like a blanket. Henry had been right. Barry truly did love him.

 

                The past year had been the best of his life. College was amazing, the classes invigorating and the distance from home was freeing. He felt like an adult, like a real member of society. He even had a job! The campus bookstore wasn’t the most glamourous place to work, but it was fun and he got paid so he saw it as a wonderful opportunity.

                The thing that made Barry the happiest though was his Destined. For the last year he had felt nothing but content thrumming through the bond. It made him wish they were Whole so that he could feel every little emotion that brought that feeling of peace into this stomach.

                He even got new Impressions! The tattoo shop he passed every afternoon on his way to coffee made him feel pinpricks in his arm and the buzz of a tattoo gun fill his ears. The thought of his Destined with a tattoo made his stomach make pleasant flips. He was excited to be able to see it.

                Another new one was when he went to a farmer’s market one Saturday. His tastes buds suddenly exploded with flavor, multiple different foods taking turns making him absolutely starving. The delicious tastes were always accompanied by a fondness, the one his Destined had for his brother and Barry assumed he was the cook in the family. He couldn’t wait to be able to try his food either.

                His Destined just seemed over all so much happier. The heaviness that had hung over their bond the last few years was gone and Barry couldn’t be more delighted. He hoped it meant that the older man was no longer judging himself so harshly.

                He truly believed that was the case when half way into his second year of college he received his first entirely happy Untriggered from him. It was once again late at night, and he was roused from his sleep by delighted laughter.

                As soon as he was awake, his emotions and sounds around him were no longer his. He felt the strongest sense of pride he could imagine coursing through him as well as a huge sense of elation and success.

                He even clearly heard a voice! A soft feminine one as she exclaimed, “That was the best thing ever! Thank you, big brother, it’s so pretty!”

                He felt a chuckle rumble in his chest as brotherly love surged through him, then suddenly the sensation was gone and Barry was back in his dorm room.

                He laid there with a huge giddy smile on his face. His Destined was so happy to have pulled off a heist with his sister. She seemed even happier if that exclamation was any indication! Barry was thrilled to have heard her voice, though a large part of him wishes that it had been his other half’s instead.

                Despite not hearing him, Barry had felt him more clearly then he ever had. He had felt those emotions as if he was the one experiencing them first hand. There had been no disconnect between him and his Destined and he was thrilled. Their bond was getting stronger. With any luck they would be meeting soon!

 

                Len knew the exact day his Destined graduated college. He was jarred from a nap by the roar of cheering in his ears, and as soon as he opened his eyes he was no longer lounged across his couch.

                He stood on a stage before hundreds of people, heavy red robes adorning his shoulders. He felt himself move the tassel on his hat, could feel the diploma held tightly in his hand. He smelt the heat and sweat and sun, could feel the strong pulse of accomplishment running through him. For those brief moments he was Barry Allen as he received an honor he more than deserved and coming back to himself was disappointing.

                The second his vision returned to normal he pushed himself to his feet and headed towards the door, his sister shooting him a questioning look. He waved her off and hurried out, a man on a mission.    

  When he returned twenty minutes later with a tray of cupcakes in his hand, she let out a trill of laughter. “Really Lenny? You ran out to buy cupcakes! Are you nuts?”

                “We’re celebrating.”

                “Celebrating what?” Mick asked as he came into the living room. “Please tell me those are the good ones. Don’t wanna eat any of that plastic shit you say is a dessert item.”

                “They’re the good ones.” He replied with a roll of his eyes as he sat them on the small kitchen table. “And we’re celebrating Barry. He just graduated college.”

                “Ooh smart man!” Lisa cheered. “Here’s to Barry letting us eat cupcakes!”

                “What he study, do you know?” Mick asked as he picked up one of the cinnamon ones and ran his finger through the thick frosting.

                “Some sort of science that involves a lot of chemistry.” He replied, snatching both red velvet before Lisa could and giving her a smug smirk, to which she stuck her tongue out.

                “Chemistry huh? My girl is more of a biology sort.” Mick’s face held a warmth and gleam of pride as he spoke, one that Len could relate to.

                “Awe, aren’t we a group, all the other halves of geniuses! My Destined is an engineer!” Lisa cooed before taking a huge bite of chocolate cupcake.

                “Three thieves and three scientists, sounds either like a ridiculous joke or the most interesting sitcom ever.” Len remarked with a wry smirk.

                A couple of months later the joke seemed to get even funnier. He was just walking into a warehouse they were using as a safe house to plan their next heist, when his vision suddenly swam and he was standing before a man he knew well, yet never wanted to be face to face with.

                Captain David Singh was shaking Barry’s hand as the young man practically bounced in glee. “Welcome to the force Allen. Joe’s told us a lot about you, and I’m personally excited to have a competent forensic on our roster.”

                Nervous laughter came up from his chest and then he spoke, Len feeling his lips moving and hearing the voice as if it was his own, although it sounded nothing like him. “Thank you, sir. I hope I will live up to whatever it is he’s said.”

                As soon as Barry finished speaking Len was himself again, but the feelings of excitement and nervousness hung around palpably before settling into his bond.

                He couldn’t help the laughter that broke free, causing him to stand in the entry way chuckling until he couldn’t breathe. Mick and Lisa stared at him amusedly until he got it under control with a shake of his head and deep breaths.

                “What’s so funny?” Lisa asked, her brow cocked and lips in a pout.

                “Barry. You want to know what he’s doing with that degree of his?”

                “If it made you laugh like that, damn straight we do.” Mick replied.

                “He’s the CCPD’s newest CSI.” He stated, the grin on his face widening at their dumfounded looks. Oh, Barry. Of course, he was. He had a mission after all, and no amount of hunting the weird through the internet would ever bring anything concrete to light. Len wished him luck, and prayed that his career choice wouldn’t affect their bond.

 

                Barry loved eating at the little twenty-four-hour diner across from the precinct. Not because it was good, because it so, so wasn’t, but because it always flooded him with such a wonderful Impression. He would feel like he was at home, like he was with his dad bonding over homemade fries and the Olympics. Though, he knew that these feelings for his Destined were coming from a grandfather figure, but Barry didn’t have one to relate it to so that was the closest comparison he could think of.

                He always ordered the same thing, the dish his Impressions drew him to, and basked in the warm feeling the place gave off. Its where he went for his lunch break every single day, causing Joe to shake his head at him fondly. He would just shrug unapologetically and practically skip across the street.

                It was there, seated in his Destined’s favorite booth and waiting patiently for his meal, during a night shift he had reluctantly picked up that he experienced his first full body Untriggered.

                One moment he was playing Angry Birds on his phone, and the next he was standing before a fire, flames dancing around them as the acrid smoke filled his lungs. He was angry and scared, adrenaline gripping his chest tightly as he shoved the form he was holding up away from him angrily. “What the hell is wrong with you! I said get out! I meant get out! Do you see this disaster!”

                Barry felt himself voice the words, could hear a deeper voice that wasn’t his own reverberate inside his head. The other man with his Destined snarled at him as he held painful looking blackened arms to his chest.

                “Fuck you!”  he exclaimed. “You think you know everything, but you fucking don’t! You don’t know shit!”

                A pang of hurt invaded the anger he felt, before being overtaken by a cold rage. As soon as the intense feeling set in his vision faded back to normal and he was staring at the replay screen of the app on his phone.

                “You okay hon?” the waitress asked with concern as she set his dinner down. “You got all wide eyed and still suddenly.”

                “Untriggered.” He managed to say in a small voice and she gave him a soft smile.

                “Well, I hope your Destined is okay.”

                “Thanks.” His voice came out a whisper. He had never, ever felt anger like that. Not from his Destined, not from himself. That wasn’t anger. It was an ice-cold fury that as it slowly dissipated left him feeling numb, both physically and mentally.

                Barry didn’t know how to react, what to do. His Destined was hurting so badly. Something had gone very, very wrong. Badly enough that it left nothing but a hollow pit of despair. He couldn’t bring himself to eat, merely dropped money onto the table and left the diner in a daze.

                He knew there was nothing he could do to help, not with an unconnected bond. There was no way he could push his feelings of love and support through a tether that had no receiver, but he desperately wished he could. He could only hope that the other man’s sister was there for him, that his Destined hadn’t lost her as he just had his brother.

 

                Len missed Mick. He would never in a million years admit to missing the older man, especially not after the way they had left things, but he honestly truly did. It had been just about two years since their disastrous Alexa heist and he felt the absence heavily.

                He at least had Lisa, who was curled into his side as they watched the Star Labs particle thing turn on. Neither really cared, but both were given strong Impressions by the event. Len, a huge surge of excitement while Lisa felt the strongest amount of pride and accomplishment imaginable.

                “Do you think he works there?” she asked as they watched the camera pan around the assembled people.

                “Seems like it to me. What you described sounded like what someone would feel after making something as revolutionary as this is supposed to be.”

                “My Destined is bad ass.” She said with a happy sigh and then cheeky grin. “Yours is just a huge nerd.”

                “You have no room to talk sister mine. You got an Untriggered by a Star Wars movie.”

                “Jerk.”

                “Trainwreck.”

                She giggled and they fell into a companionable silence, one that lasted until the laboratory exploded.

                Lisa bolted up right with a gasp, one that Len repeated. Seconds later though, his gasp morphed into an excruciated shout of pain as his vison whited out. His back arched and body was sudden full of electricity, the painful currents running through him from his fingers to his toes. He had never felt anything like it and was terrified for Barry.

                The terror increased tenfold, when as the pain and lightning faded he felt nothing. No feelings, no images or scents or anything. Just numbness.

                “Lenny! What’s happening?”

                “Barry. He was hit by lightning. Lis, Lis I cant feel him!” his eyes were wide and he felt his throat close up. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. His lungs wouldn’t take in air even as he took gasping breaths. Tears were in his eyes, the salty liquid burning as they refused to fall.

                He could faintly feel hands in his, and hear a gentle voice, but they were so far away. He couldn’t see anything but darkness and lightning, both of them closing in on him harshly. It wasn’t until soft hands pressed lightly on his cheeks did his vision and ears clear enough to know what was going on.

                “Hey, Lenny, its Lisa. Breathe. It’s okay, you’re safe.”

                He took a shuddering breath and nodded. “Okay. Okay yeah.”

                One of her hands went to the back of his neck and brought his head down until his forehead rested against her shoulder. Her other hand ran up and down his back as she murmured comfortingly.

                After his breathing evened out and he felt mildly calmer he sat up and looked at her with grateful eyes. “Thank you, Lisa.”

                “What happened?” she asked, concern in her voice.

                “Barry. That storm, he got hit by lightning. Our bond is numb. I don’t know what’s happening.”

                She moved to hug him again, but gasped, and instead began to pull at his shirt hem. He brushed her hands away with an appalled look. “What the hell Lisa!”

                “Take that off. Now.”

                He rose a confused eyebrow but did as she told, and then gasped himself. From his bellybutton up was arching red lines that slowly converged into one line at his collarbone. “What the hell is it!”               

  “That lightning. It irreversibly changed Barry’s life forever. So much so that you have a physical manifestation.”

                “Will it be permanent?” he asked as he ran his finger over the red along his chest lightly.

                “No idea.”

                “How far does it go?” he asked trying to arch his neck to see behind him.

                She lifted a hand and placed a finger at the side of his neck. “It starts here in a single line until it begins to branch out at your sternum.”

                He nodded, awe and worry filling him. “Do you think Barry’s okay?”

                “You would know if he had died Lenny.” She assured him gently.

                “What about you? Your Destined okay?”

                “He was scared, anxious and sad. I saw a strange circular door and a crying woman, but he’s uninjured.”

                “That’s good.” He gathered her into his arms and held her tight, hoping with all that he was that she was right and that Barry was okay.

                He couldn’t handle not knowing, and after a week made his way to Iron Heights. He had to talk to Henry.

                “He’s alive.” Was the first thing the man said to him as he sat down. His face was ashen and eyes dark. He had obviously not been doing so well.

                “Oh, thank god.” Len let out a breath and his shoulder’s sagged. “All I feel is numbness, and I’ve been terrified.”

                “He’s alive, but he’s in a coma and he keeps coding.”

                “Fuck.” He whispered harshly. “Will he be okay?”

                “We have no idea.”

                The man’s words hung over his head like a raincloud, haunting him as he attempted to go through his days without any emotion thrumming through his chest. When he woke up one day to the lightning mark fading he didn’t hesitate to go to his favorite tattoo artist and get it permanently etched into his skin. He needed the reminder, needed to keep Barry close.

                The months continued to pass, and as more time did so, the more desolate Len grew. He threw himself into heists, planning one after another after another. He would steal something in Central, leave the state, fence the thing, steal something else and go back home to do it all over again.

                In the nine months that followed his bond going numb he successfully stole three times the amount he normally would, but not once did it bring him the satisfaction and elation it normally would. He was just entirely empty.

                That was until an afternoon in August when suddenly he was gasping and sitting up in bed, even though moments before he had been standing in line at Jitters.

                He felt and saw as Barry woke up, panic and confusion filling him as he bolted off of a bed. Len couldn’t hear the words the two people around him were saying, the Untriggered far to centered on Barry’s emotions that were slowly turning to shock and wonderment. The Impression faded out as Barry caught a glimpse of his reflection, words still ringing in his ears.

                “Lightning gave me abs?”

                As Len left the other’s mind he couldn’t help the huge beaming smile that burst onto his face. Barry was awake! He was alive, awake, and boy did he have one killer set of abs! It was the first time he saw any piece of his Destined, and the pale expanse of beautiful muscles speckled with freckles and moles was beyond worth the wait.

                He was delighted. He was elated. He was happier than he had ever been in his entire life and left the coffee shop with a bounce to his step. After he finished with the last heist he was planning on for a few weeks from then he would approach Barry. This had been far too terrifying of an experience to not finally connect with his other half. He was ready to be Whole.

                He hadn’t been expecting another Untriggered so soon, so a few hours later when he was suddenly in an alleyway with his hand vibrating in the most frightening way possible his own fear attached itself to Barry’s.

                As his Destined collided hard with a police cruiser the Impression abruptly disappeared and he was back in his living room. What the hell was Barry doing up! He had just gotten out of a coma!

                More pressingly, what the hell was happening to him!

                Len glanced at the plans spread before him and contemplated throwing it away, but he couldn’t. He had put far too much time into it. Unless Barry seemed to be in danger, he would stay with his plan. The Khandaq Dynasty Diamond was far to tempting to pass up.

 

                Barry loved being the Flash. He loved everything about running. The wind on his face, the city passing him by faster than words could describe, the feeling of the ground beneath his feet as he vaulted forward fast enough to put Speedy Gonzalez to shame.

                It was all wonderful and exhilarating.  Although for the past few days he had felt itchy and uncomfortable. Not physically, but mentally, as if something had happened that he missed. Or as if he was disconnected from something.

                It had started after the armored car robbery attempt and was beginning to drive him insane. The longer it persisted the more physical it was becoming, three days later and he was beginning to feel an actual itch over his chest. Felicity noticed him fidgeting and gave him a questioning look.

                He explained what was going on and a look of dawning realization came over her face. “Oh, Barry. That sounds like what happened when you meet your Destined and don’t connect. It’s a more intense feeling of what Oliver and I go through because the stubborn idiot refuses to let us become Whole.”

                Barry was stunned. He had met his Destined? How? When? Was she serious? His expression must have reflected his confusion because she gave an assuring smile.

                “It happens a lot actually. People who bump into each other on the sidewalk, who pass a table their other half is seated at. It’s really easy to have happen, but don’t worry Barry. Generally, if this happens, the Destined pair will meet soon after.”

                Her words reassured him, and he was far less worried about the strange itching that evening. Despite the constant annoyance of it he was able to put it off and focus on Netflix intently. That is, until the strangest Untriggered he had ever experienced happened.

                Everything became dark, not a scary dark, but more as if he was zeroed in on one specific thing. That thing was cold. Just pure cold, like he was surrounded by ice. It would have been frightening were it not for the swell of delight, excitement and something that seemed almost like an eagerness for revenge?

                The darkness exploded in a burst of white blue light, and Barry instinctually covered his face with his arms, despite the action doing nothing. Not even seconds later, the Impression was gone.

                Barry lowered his arms and gasped. Along both wrists was a beautiful icy fractal pattern. He stared at them in shock. What the hell just happened?

 

                Len loved this gun. Adored it. As he pointed it towards the Streak, the strange lightning man that was exactly like whatever had killed Barry’s mom, he hoped that it did what it was supposed to.

                It stopped him alright, but instead of a sense of accomplishment an icy burning pain erupted in his side and he suddenly was looking at the ceiling and panting in pain, despite the fact that he knew he was staring at the column the leather clad man had disappeared behind.

                The Untriggered lasted only a handful of seconds, but it was the most significant one he had ever felt. As the man stumbled towards him, he abandoned any amusing quip he wanted to say and instead gasped out a an incredulous, “Barry?”

                He froze and stared at Len in shock, bright hazel eyes wide. The reaction was all he needed to rip the goggles from his face, allowing his own icy blue eyes to meet the ones across from him.

                The feeling was instantaneous. Something inside of him clicked, like the feeling of a safe unlocking perfectly. He suddenly felt connected to something, to someone, to this strange man clad from head to toe in scarlet. To Barry.

                One second he was marveling at this strange, yet wonderful, feeling and the next the world was a blur of color and he was standing in a small living room.

                As soon as he got his bearings, the first thing he noticed was the cautiously optimistic face before him. Barry had removed the cowl from his head, light brown locks of hair sticking up likely from the speed in which he had taken if off. His eyes were staring at Len in awe. They were truly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Honey mixed with olive and jade. Wide and open set inside a pale well sculpted face that was so young, yet without any naivety. He never wanted to look away.

                “You know my name.” he whispered faintly, tone full of optimism and disbelief. “How?”

                Len gave a heavy swallow as the younger man’s voice washed over him for the first time. “Your dad. I’ve known your name for years.”

                He glowered briefly. “You never approached me.”

                “I’ve had a lot I had to work through.” Len admitted without shame.

                He nodded in understanding and took a hesitant step towards him. “Yeah. I know.” His eyes lowered towards the Cold gun. “That thing. It could have killed me.”

                Len grit his teeth at the reminder that he had shot his Destined, that he had caused him such intense pain and nodded. “It was designed to.”

                “Did you make it?”

                Len chuckled at the absurdity of he making something so advanced. “No. Star Labs did.”

                For some reason that caused more pain to flicker through his eyes than the fact that he had just been shot by his other half. “Star did? Oh.”

                “Barry, I…” he trailed off, unsure what to say to this good, pure man in front of him. This leather clad vigilante that has been saving Central City for weeks. He truly was far too good for someone like Len. “Barry, I am not a good man.”

                Barry frowned, his expression turning angry. “Bullshit.”

                The word took him aback and he blinked rapidly. “What?”

                “I said, bullshit.” He took another step closer. “I have been getting Impressions of you since I was born. You are a _good_ man. No one can love like you do and be bad. I’ve felt every ounce of adoration and love you have for your sister and brother. I have seen the way you give the homeless supplies! You donated to my favorite charity for fucks sake! Hell, one time I looked down an alley and felt myself rescue a kitten! You are a good man Leonard Snart.”

                “I’ve killed people.” He refuted softly.

                “I know.” Barry’s response came out just as soft. “I experienced the first one with you. And for so long the sight of Joe’s gun would make me feel it in my hand again. I know you aren’t a saint. I don’t expect you to be a saint.”

                “You are.” He said with a jerk of his chin towards him. “Only a selfless man would run around as a hero like you are.”

                “No one is a saint. I’ve done things I’m not proud of either. Mistakes and regrets are what make us who we are. I would never want to erase a single experience you have gone through, because you wouldn’t be you.”

                “You’re a hero and a cop. I’m a thief. Do we really work?” Len asked. He wanted to be completely sure he would want this. That he wouldn’t regret being tied to him.

                “Yes, goddamn it!” he yelled, arms dramatically flying above his head. “Why are you trying to push me away! I’ve loved you for ten years! Ten! There is nothing you can be, do or say that would make me not want you!” his yelling cut off abruptly and his eyes widened. “Unless, well, unless _you_ don’t want me. In which case, I would respect your decision.”

                “No!” Len exclaimed, causing Barry to jerk and eyes to fall downcast. “No, don’t even begin to think that! I’ve wanted you in my life from the very first Impression. I’ve also been terrified that I’ll be toxic to you, that all I’ll do is add grief to your life.”

                “You brighten my life with every Impression I get.” Barry informed him as he took the last few steps to stand beside him, glove clad hands grabbing Len’s. “You have been all I think about for years. You helped me get through my mom’s death. You mean everything to me Leonard, and I don’t care how hard things will be.”

                “Very.” Len remarked. “We have very, very different careers.”

                “Leonard, I’ve known you were a thief since I was a kid. Sure, I wish you could feel content doing something else, not because you need to change but because what you do is so _dangerous_ , but I will never, ever judge you for it. You don’t set out to hurt people, you’ve never killed an innocent and you leave behind no wreckage.”

                He gave an amused little smile. “Not to say I won’t try and stop you. Give you a bit of a challenge. Would hate for you to become predictable and boring.”

                Len laughed and slid one hand out of Barry’s to place it on his cheek. “It’s Len. As long as you understand the difficulties we may face, I won’t continue to try and convince you I’m bad.”

                “You would never succeed.” Barry swore vehemently. “Never. I’ve wanted nothing more than to be Whole for years. I have no rose-colored glasses on Len. I know how life works, and I still want to take that plunge with you more than I want to breathe.”

                “Poetic.”

                “I was in drama.”

                He let out a bark of laughter. “After you woke up from your coma, I vowed I would find you after I got the stupid diamond. I never imagined I’d be getting something better out of it.”

                “So, you’re ready too?” Barry asked, shuffling his body closer to him. “You want to be Whole too?”

                “More than anything.”

                “Then why aren’t you kissing me yet?”

                He grinned and took it for the invitation it was, bending down and finally placing his lips onto his Destined’s.

                The moment they met, Len’s world literally shifted on its axis. The two bond halves sewed themselves together and everything felt right, complete, settled. He could breathe as if none of his life had happened, all weight was off his shoulders. The only thing that mattered now was that he had Barry in his arms, and his lips beneath his. The world had moved to just the two of them. He was finally, after twenty years of Impressions and falling into Barry’s heart, he was finally and entirely Whole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len are finally Whole, and get at least a moment of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! Start off by saying Happy New Year, i hope that the beginning of 2019 has greated you all in amazing ways!! Also I am super sorry for how long its taken to get this chapter up. I really didn't mean to take so long, but life likes to get in the way. I also had to re-watch all of season one, not that it was a hardship of course, to make sure that I had a good layout for how I want this story to go. I have been so pleasantly surprised and delighted by the response you wonderful readers have given me and hope that this was worth the long wait. 
> 
> This chapter doesn't get into any more of the season really, and is kinda just a sappy little filler for Barry and Len. I hope you enjoy it still. Happy reading!

Barry felt as if he was floating. The world was weightless and unstoppable and the only people who existed were he and Len. He could feel electricity beneath his fingers, against his lips, coursing through him and it was nothing like when he ran. It was even more alive, more thrilling and he never wanted it to stop.

                When he pulled back from Len a new sensation overtook him. An echo of his happiness pulsing together with a strong sense of disbelief and amazement. The bond was open and Whole and he was experiencing Len’s emotions live.

                “Wow.” He whispered, and the elder man nodded in agreement.

                “I’d have to say the same.” He remarked softly, and then his eyes darted down to Barry’s side. “I’m so sorry Barry. You’re in a lot of pain.”

                He glanced down at his side, surprised that he had completely forgotten about the searing burning pain radiating from where the strange gun Len had shot him with had hit. The strange gun that apparently Star Labs had made.

                “I’m okay Len.”

                “You’re not.” Len reached a hand out to hover over the spot. “I can feel how bad it hurts.”

                “You can also feel how happy I am then.” He remarked, grabbing the hand out of the air and placing it over his heart.

                “Your heart is really fast. All for me?”

                Barry grinned and reluctantly shook his head. “Most of it, but my speed gave me a much faster heartrate.”

                “Your speed.” He gave Barry a questioning look and the younger man could feel his intrigue thrumming through him. “How is it possible?”

                “The particle accelerator explosion gave me, and lots of others, powers. So far, I’m the only one who hasn’t used them to harm other people, or well, destroy the city.”

                “Powered people?” he asked, intrigue turning to alarm. “Dangerous ones that you’re fighting.”

                “Someone has to. The police can’t handle these metahumans.” Barry replied, tentatively using the bond to brush reassurance against Len’s worry. “I’m learning how to use my speed as I protect people. Please don’t worry Len.”

                His long fingers twitched against Barry’s chest and then moved up to lightly cup his cheek. As he did so, Barry felt a gentle touch of gratitude and awe against his bond and let out a happy sigh. “Oh, Scarlet, I will never not worry. You’re taking on dangerous people all on your own.”

                “I’m not alone.” He assured him and then raised an eyebrow with an amused grin. “Scarlet?”

                “You strike a very imposing figure in that red leather.”

                “It’s a tri-polymer blend.” Barry replied, his swell of embarrassment being met by a surge of amusement.

                “Whatever it is, it suits you.” Len’s fingers scratched at the nape of Barry’s neck lightly. “You said you weren’t alone?”

                He shook his head and leaned into the touch. “I promise I’m not. I have a small team of amazing people backing me up.”

                “People who are likely concerned about you?”

                “Shit!” he exclaimed as he realized Len was right, a small bought of panic filling him.

                The panic was slowly soothed by a warm relaxing wave. “It will be okay Barry, but you should probably go back to them. Can they help you with your side?”

                “I don’t want to leave you though!” he exclaimed, the idea of leaving his Destined’s side after finally having him.

                “I’m not going anywhere Barry.” He assured him bending forward and brushing lips against Barry’s forehead. “I wont ever be leaving you, okay? You need to go get your side looked at though, make sure your friends know you’re okay.”

                He nodded and stepped closer so as to wrap his arms around Len’s waist and rest his head on the other man’s shoulder. “What should I tell them about you? About us?”

                “What do you want to tell them?”

                Barry could feel his apprehension pulsing and turned his head to peer up into Len’s face. “I want to keep you to myself. I want to get to know everything about you before I share you with a single person. I promise though I could never be ashamed of you or want to hide you.”

                Len smiled into his hair. “I believe you, and honestly I am more than willing to keep you to myself as well. What will you say about the gun, and well, me?”

                “Well I am absolutely not telling them I saw your face or know who you are. I’ll say that I flashed us away somewhere, but with the gun you were able to get away.”

                “That works for me.” Len remarked and Barry pulled away to look into the brilliant blue of his eyes.

                “Are you planning on going after the diamond still?”

                Len gave a contemplative look before he shook his head. “No, I think stealing you is a much better pay day.”

                Barry gave a shocked burst of laughter and shook his head. “That was pretty terrible.”

                “I don’t know, I thought it was pretty cool.”

                He laughed again, the warm surge of his Destined’s amusement combining with his own to such a height of delight that Barry didn’t even begin to resist reaching out and taking the other man’s face between his hands and kissing him soundly.

                Len didn’t hesitate a moment to enthusiastically kiss back, one hand clasped at the back of his head to pull him closer while the other rested on his hip gently, mindful of the still painful frozen area.

                When they separated Barry gave him a huge dopey grin and glanced towards the door of his apartment. “You’ll be here when I get back?”

                “There isn’t a single place I would rather be.”

                Barry tapped into his speed to savor the moment, to watch his other half stare at him with a warm smile on his dark lips, his icy blue eyes soft in wonder as the emotion filled their bond. Barry smiled back just as softly though his Destined couldn’t see it and dashed over to place a lingering kiss on his cheek before leaving in a blur of lightning.

               

                Len reached a hand up to touch the warmth on his cheek left by Barry’s kiss and couldn’t help the besotted smile he knew was in place. All these years and he finally, finally was Whole. He could feel Barry’s happiness like a hummingbird heartbeat in his sternum and it made Len’s own glee explode tenfold. He wanted to literally shout his happiness to the world but instead settled for pulsing the incredible feeling directly to the only person in his world who truly mattered.

                 He received an answering wave of happiness and with a grin began to really take in his surroundings. Barry’s apartment was small, the room he was standing in working cohesively as a living space and dining area. He was standing between a dark red plush couch with a large Star Trek themed throw over the back and a small beaten up coffee table. Across from the couch was a tv and two book cases packed with neatly ordered DVD’s. There was another bookshelf on either side, these two full of various books from science fiction and mystery to giant nonfiction texts.

                There was little in the way of personalization on the walls, even down the small hallway into what was likely the bedroom and bathroom. He was in the process of debating whether or not to go into Barry’s bedroom or just look around what was before him when the elation his Destined had been feeling was suddenly spiked through with hurt, disbelief and a slight sense of betrayal.

                Len’s stance stuttered in surprise, almost falling into the table at his knees and placed a hand over his chest, right where he imagined the bond to be and pushed gentle concern and reassurances to him. He received a warmth in thanks, but the hurt did not leave the younger man. It was deep and throbbing, but layered with understanding and resignation.

                Len clenched his teeth in frustration at his Destined. He barely knew Barry, yet could already tell that he was more selfless than Len himself could ever comprehend being. Someone he cared about had hurt him, yet he understood and forgave just like that, despite the pain still being raw and real.

                Len wanted nothing more than to find the person who had made his Barry feel betrayed and give them a, possibly violent piece of his mind. Yet he was sure Barry wouldn’t appreciate such a thing and so gave a resolute sigh and sat himself onto Barry’s couch to wait for him to come back.

                The speedster went through a series of emotions, frustration, annoyance, resignation, all of which were accompanied with a constant undercurrent of hurt. Eventually he felt a swell of adrenaline accompanied by a rush of electricity and suddenly Barry was beside him.

                He had changed from his red leather, or whatever it was, into a pair of tight dark jeans and a black sweater with the STAR labs logo across it. The delight that had been on his face and filling their bond was diluted and he instantly leaned into Len’s side, body sagging.

                “I’m sorry you felt that.” he stated softly, eyes on long pale fingers that were fidgeting with his sweater as nervousness filled him. “We literally just completed our bond, and I’m suddenly ruining our happy vibes. Its just,” he sighed and gestured towards the cold gun on the table before them. “My friend made this specifically to stop me, and then hid it from me.”

                Len reached a hand up and began to gently run it through Barry’s hair. “You didn’t ruin anything Scarlet. I can see how that would have hurt you.”

                “He says they didn’t know the kind of person I would be, but, I mean, we’ve been friends for weeks! He could have told me, could have taken it apart, could have done a lot of things when it became obvious that I wasn’t like the others.”

                “And the fact that he wouldn’t trust you, makes it hard for you to trust him.” Len summarized for him. “I understand. It’s hard for me to trust anyone, there are very few people that do and I understand the feeling of betrayal.”

                “Your brother?” Barry asked and Len shrugged as he nodded.

                “Well, Mick is like a brother and it wasn’t really a betrayal. He has pyromania and got out of hand, ruining the job and scarring himself. We haven’t spoken in years.”

                “I’m sorry.” Barry said quietly, reaching over to thread their fingers together. “That has to be hard. I couldn’t imagine being estranged from my foster sister.”

                “I do miss him.” Len admitted softly. There was no sense in keeping it from his Destined, as soon as they started talking about Mick the knot that was his longing for him back in his life had began to ache and he knew Barry would feel it. “Though I hope that we will be able to reconnect sometime. It also isn’t the same as what you’re feeling right now.”

                Barry sighed and shook his head. “Cisco didn’t really _betray_ me.”

                “You still feel hurt, it’s a valid feeling too.”

                He nodded. “I suppose so. I understand where he was coming from, I just hope that he understands me too.”

                “I’m sure he does. I can’t imagine anyone that you would choose to be friends with could be needlessly and vindictively malicious.”

                Barry quirked a small smile and turned on the couch to cross his legs under him and face his other half. “You have a very high opinion of me.”

                Len shrugged. “I have a very factual opinion of you Barry. You’re a good person, with a caring and forgiving soul. This Cisco, if he’s helping keep you safe as you keep this city safe, he has to be made of the same metal. I’m sure he feels bad, and doesn’t want this to come between you. At least I think so.”

                Barry grinned and nodded. “I think you’re probably right. I won’t stay mad long, I’m not really even mad. Just kinda sad and hurt.”

                “Understandable.” Len glanced at the cold gun. “This wasn’t the only thing that I was able to get from the guy who took the stuff form STAR labs. I don’t need any of it. Do you want to take it back?”

                He gave him a shocked look. “Really?”

                Len smirked and nodded. “What use do I have for some odd and ends tech pieces. I only wanted this because I thought you were the one who had killed your mom.”

                “The man in yellow.” Barry replied, frowning at the thought of him. “I think you’re right, that he was like me. I don’t know how though. I only exist because of the particle accelerator, and that only happened ten months ago.”

                “You’ve been looking?”

                “Since I was a kid. I finally have Joe’s support too, because he knows about me.”

                “Joe is your foster dad?”

                Barry nodded. “Yeah. For the last fourteen years he has refused to believe me, always hated that I would go to visit my dad because he saw him as a monster.”

                Len gave an indignant snort and disbelief filled their bond. “Henry Allen is the furthest thing from a monster.”

                Barry beamed and sent a flood of delight to the other man. “The fact that you know, and I mean actually _know_ my dad makes me so happy. No one really believes me, and it makes the world weigh so much. I always knew that you would be there for me, that you would understand.”

                He received a warm smile in return. “Always. Even if the bond didn’t allow me to feel what you were, I would never doubt your sincerity on something that means so much to you.”

                “I know. Like I said, you’ve always been a constant for me. The one thing that filled me with happiness, even if so many of my Impressions were of pain.”

                The smile on Len’s handsome face was replaced with a deep frown and he looked away from Barry’s face. “I’m sorry for that Barry. I have always hated that the only thing you received from me has been pain. I’ve always known that would be all I gave you, from the moment I received my first Impression from you.”

                “Hey!” Barry gasped, reaching over and lifting his face up gently. “That’s not true. There were plenty of happy Impressions, and all the negative ones showed me was that you are so, so strong. You’ve been through more than most should, or ever will, have to. The worst ones I avoided if I could. You don’t cause me pain Len, please never think that.” He punctuated the statement by concentrating on the bond and deliberately filling it with his love and honesty.

                Len smiled and closed his eyes for a moment before pulling Barry into a tight hug. His strong arms winding around the speedster’s waist and dragging him to the other’s body. Barry sank into the embrace, burrowing his face in the fluffy hood of the parka his other half was still wearing and twinning his own arms around him.

                Awe and amazement brushed against him as Len spoke quietly into his ear. “I will do everything in my power to be worthy of you Barry.”

                “You already are.” He replied. “You’re perfect for me. The universe said so. You don’t need to change a thing.”

                They sat like that for a while, pressed together on Barry’s couch. His legs were squished between them and after a few minutes fell asleep but he didn’t care. Held tightly in Leonard’s arms he felt at home for the first time. He was warm and solid, his arms around his waist a strong comfort. The scent of his slightly spicy cologne had an instant calming effect. So, despite the twinge in his lower extremities Barry never, ever wanted to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading guys! your comments and kudos lighten my days! Hope to hear from you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one follows 1x5 almost entirely for Barry, the only difference being that he has Len.   
> As for Len's story, he needs to be built up as Captain Cold without being a danger to Barry. Not sure if I mentioned it, but during the armored truck robbery, Barry never saw his face so Team Flash doesn't have his real name, just that he has the cold gun. It'll give him a mysterious air for a while!   
> Hope you enjoy!

It had been a little over a week since Len had finally met Barry. He had thought that maybe he would miss having Impressions, but feeling the younger man’s emotions constantly was a much better feeling. He didn’t have to wonder at how he was doing, he just knew.

                Being Whole also had the added benefit of having Barry _in_ his life. He got to see the scarlet clad hero every night. He got to experience his favorite shows with him, got to enjoy the sight of him eating the food Len cooked like a dying man. He got to bask in his smile and touch, got to hear his laugh.

                Len had never been happier, and Lisa had never been happier for him. He still felt the hole where Mick should have been and knew that Barry felt it too, as he had brought it up gently a couple days after they had found each other.

                _“Why don’t you find him?” he had asked gently after Len had told him that Mick was the one who had given him the lasagna recipe that they had just eaten. “I’m sure he misses you just as much.”_

_Len had shrugged. “I don’t know Barry. Mick and I, we don’t do emotions. We’re not like normal families. Hell, we aren’t even really family.”_

_“Blood doesn’t make family Len.” His had been still just as soft and reassuring as he reached out to grab Len’s hand. “Mick is just as much your family as Iris and Joe are mine. If there’s a chance you can get him back and be happier, I want you to do so.”_

_“I am happy Barry.”_

_He had given a small smile. “I know, but that doesn’t mean you can’t be happier. You deserve to have everyone you love in your life Len. Not just me. I don’t expect me to be the only one you care about. I don’t_ want _to be the only one you care about.”_

_“Just the one I care about most?”_

_The giggle he gave then could only have been described as adorable. “Well, if I have to admit it, then sure.”_

That conversation is what had prompted this trip to Keystone. He stood outside of the rundown house he knew that Mick used whenever he was there, and contemplated if he should knock or leave.

                A flood of encouragement washed into their bond and he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding before sending a thankful pulse back. Barry’s support was all he needed to lift his hand and place a quick but strong knock on the expanse of wood before him.

                It swung inward to reveal Mick, a beer bottle in one hand and a glower on his face. His expression danced between shock, anger and happiness before he settled on glaring at his oldest friend.

                “Snart.”

                “Mick. Mind if I come in?”

                He grunted in response and stepped aside. Len moved past him slowly, mindful of the temper bubbling beneath his surface. The last thing he wanted was to get in a fight.

                The interior of the apartment was dark, dimly lit by a single lamp. He made his way to the window seat while Mick dropped himself into an arm chair and instantly began playing with a lighter.

                “How have you been?”

                “Fine.” Mick’s response was short and terse, and Len sighed.

                “Mick, I know that things have been, well, shit between us for a while.”

                “You could say that.”

                He sighed again. “Look, Mick, neither of us does emotions well and that’s not about to change. I’m here because I miss you and I come with a peace offering.”

                He stood and walked towards his friend, holding out the black case he had brought with him. Mick gave him a skeptical look and opened it, observing the cylindrical red weapon within.

                “Some sort of gun?”

                “It’s essentially a hand-held flamethrower.” Len explained and watched as Mick’s eyes brightened.

                “Really?”

                He nodded. “I haven’t tried it, and if its anything like mine I wouldn’t try it in here.”

                “Yours?”

                He patted the cold gun at his hip. “It shoots a cold fire. Like liquid ice to the coldest point. Barry said it was absolute zero.”

                Mick’s eyes widened and he looked up from the gun. “Barry? You finally met the kid?”

                Len broke into an uncontrollable smile and nodded. “About a week ago. I had already decided to, but we ran into each other in a very unexpected way.”

                Mick studied him for a moment and then nodded to himself. “You seem happier. Calmer.”

                “I am.” Len shrugged. “Barry leaves this constant feeling of peace, right here.” He touched his sternum. “No matter what either of us are feeling, there’s this thrumming happiness that I don’t think will ever leave.” He leveled him with a serious look.

                “Despite that, I haven’t been completely happy and Barry noticed. He’s the one that encouraged me to come find you.”

                “Does he know about this?” Mick asked, lifting the gun lightly. “You said the kid was a badge, can’t imagine he supports us having these.”

                “Yes and no. He knows about mine, but not yours.” He shrugged. “Barry says I need to stay true to who I am. That he refuses to be the one to make me change, if I do that it has to be because I want to. Only thing he asks is that I don’t kill anyone innocent, or anyone at all unless I absolutely have to.”

                “You never liked doin’ that anyway.”

                Len nodded. “Why it wasn’t hard to promise.”

                “So, you aren’t going to stop stealing? Still planning on pulling jobs?”

                “Course I am. Though, I figured we could start out by taking on the Santini’s, get them out of our neighborhood. With these guns, they’d be stupid to try and go against us. You in?”

                Mick looked up at him and a wide excited grin spread across his face. “Yeah buddy, I’m in.”

                The happiness that filled him met Barry’s own contentment excitedly, and a moment later he received the sensation of a mental hug, like an invisible pressure on his soul instead of his body and he couldn’t suppress the happy shudder it produced.

                “Your better half?”

                Len nodded. “He gave me a hug through the bond I think?”

                Mick hummed. “You slept with him yet?”

                He tossed his friend a glare and shook his head. “No Mick.”

                “Why not?”

                The shrug he gave was small, an almost nonexistent raise of his shoulders. “Not there yet.”

                “He’s your Destined.”

                “He’s also younger than I am and entirely innocent. I have him in my life Mick, I don’t need to press.”

                “Well you’re obviously Whole, so you’ve kissed at least.”

                Len just nodded and rolled his eyes fondly. “Yes Mick, we’re Whole. His emotions are, well they’re nothing at all like anything I have ever felt. They’re pure and open. Entirely unguarded.”

                “Sayin’ its more than you deserve?”

                He readily agreed. “Absolutely. Barry doesn’t agree, but he’s far to kind and sees far too much in people.”

                “I get it. My Doll, she’s so sweet. So caring. A doctor, way too good for me.”

                “Barry likes to remind me the universe doesn’t make mistakes. Your Destined is exactly what you need.”

                Mick just grunted, and looked away in an almost palpable motion to change the subject. Len instantly took the hint and gestured towards the door. “I’m going to get back to Central. Will you come back soon?”

                He nodded. “I’ll be there in the morning. What safehouse?”

                “The one on fifth.” Len replied and then made his way to leave. “See you tomorrow.”

                “Yeah, and Len?”

                He stopped and turned his head to face him. Mick gave a barely visible uptick of his lips and said simply, “Thank you.”

                It was the closest either of them would ever get to expressing what they meant to each other, but despite the lack of words Len caught his best friends meaning and gave a small smile back. “Don’t mention it.”

                On the drive back into the city, he was admitted onto the thrilling roller coaster of Barry’s emotions. He was still happy, content, but along side those feelings were a constant flux of amusement, shock, surprise and frustration. He was unsure what could be happening at a bar to influence such emotions, but the disappointed pout he could tell his Destined was in put an amused smile on his face.

                Suddenly they disappeared in a sweeping worry that was almost instantly followed by the electrical surge Len had come to know was Barry using his powers. The worry spiked into apprehension before turning into the swooping feeling of excitement, and delight along side his electricity.

                The final curve of his emotion ride came in with a shock of surprise that almost made Len feel taken aback himself. It was gone soon after to be replaced by Barry running once more.

                Not long after the rollercoaster ended, Len’s Bluetooth in his helmet went off with Barry’s name and he grinned as he answered it.

                “Having an interesting night Scarlet?”

          

* * *

     

                Barry laughed into his phone at Len’s greeting and tossed himself onto his couch. “Oh Len, you have no idea!”

                He swore he could feel his Destined chuckle as he replied, “I have a bit of an idea. That was an interesting play of emotions there.”

                He laughed. “Well I had an interesting night! So you know how my metabolism is so much faster than normal?”

                “My grocery bill is acutely aware.”

                “Hey!”

                Len laughed again and Barry sighed in contentment at the sound. “Yes Barry, I know.”

                “Well turns out it’s so fast that I can’t get drunk.”

                “Really now?”

                “Yes!” he exclaimed and spun himself around so he was laying flat on his back, feet tossed carelessly over the back of the couch. “I drank so many shots I should have been incoherent but not a thing!”

                “You drank that much without knowing what was going to happen?”

                He couldn’t help the giggle at the other man’s questioning tone. “We’re scientists Love, it’s what we do.”

                He heard Len’s breath hitch and felt a rush of shock flow through him. “Love?”

                “Oh, uh, yeah? I mean, most cutsey names so don’t fit you and I wanted to give you something, since you know you call me Scarlet and I just. Is it bad? Should I not have?” Barry felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest with the panic he was feeling, but a gentle soothing wind blew through his bond and he could suddenly breathe.

                “Hey, Barry no. I liked it, a lot. I’ve never been given a pet name. It’s good.”

                He sighed in relief and then grinned. “Well then, I’ll just have to give you all the pet names! Snookums!”

                “Absolutely not.”

                He laughed at the deadpan tone and his Destined joined in. “Love is good Barry. You don’t need to try them all out.”

                “Like I said, I’m a scientist. I experiment.”

                He laughed again. “And how did your drinking experiment go?”

                “Terribly! I’m completely unable to get drunk. Twenty- five and no more drinking for me!”

                “So terribly sorry.”

                “I think that was sarcasm.”

                “Me? Never!”

                He laughed again. “Sure Len, whatever you say.”

                “What else happened tonight? Do any fun Streaking?”

                Barry groaned at his choice of words and received the chuckle he had been expecting. “Len, no. That’s so bad. The Streak is the worst name ever.”

                “Well that suit does leave little to the imagination.”

                “Len!” he knew his face was as dark as said suit, embarrassment flooding him like a tidal wave and Len’s answering delight just made the blush worse. “Seriously, stop.”

                Another laugh. “Okay, okay. In all seriousness, I felt your running emotion. You save the day?”

                “Well a life. There was this explosion, and a window washer was about to fall. I ran up a building and saved him.”

                “You ran up a building?”

                “Yeah!” he beamed at the memory of the rush running vertically had given him. “It was kinda awesome.”

                “And what had you so surprised?”

                He groaned at the reminder and dragged a hand across his face. “Iris. She saw me in the suit. I had to vibrate my face so she wouldn’t recognize me. I wasn’t sure what to do so I just ran away.”

                “You can vibrate your face?”

                “Mhhm. It’s just like vibrating my hand.”

                “Ahh.” He said simply, but intrigue filed their bond and Barry raised a questioning eyebrow as he sent the emotion to him.

                “What?”

                “Oh, nothing. Just wondering about other things that could vibrate.”

                “Len!”

                A full bellied laugh answered him. “Oh Scarlet, you embarrass so easily. I’d be calling you

Scarlet with or without your fetish gear.”

                “It’s not fetish gear!”

                More laughter that Barry couldn’t help joining in. “Alright, alright.” He said as soon as they had both stopped laughing. “That was my night. Talking to Mick went well right?”

                “It did.” A thick band of relief surrounded their bond at the words. “I was worried he was going to punch me at first, but we worked things out.”

                “That’s good!” Barry exclaimed happily. “I thought as much when I felt how happy you were, but I just wanted to make sure everything went good.”

                “Thank you, Barry. It really did and that’s because of you.”

                “No, it isn’t.” he waved the words away despite Len not being able to see him. “I just gave you the encouragement you needed. You reconciled all on your own.”

                “If you say so.”

                “I do.” He smiled and glanced towards the clock. “You won’t be back in Central soon, will you?”

                “Not soon enough to come over at a reasonable hour.” Len replied sadly and Barry sighed.

                “Yeah, and I should probably go to bed soon. I know I’m going to get called in in the morning.”

                “You should get some sleep then Barry.” Len said softly. “Be your sharpest in the morning.”

                He gave out a drawn-out sigh, but nodded. “Yeah you’re right.”

                “I generally am.”

                He rolled his eyes fondly and sent him a small jolt of exasperation, to which Len only responded with amusement. “Yeah, yeah. Sure, you are.”

                He yawned then and Len laughed. “Well I certainly am now. Get some sleep Barry.”

                He sighed again but nodded. “Okay, I will. You drive safely okay Len?”

                “I always do. Sleep well Barry.”

                “I will. Love you.”

                He hung up then, ending the call before Len felt pressured to return the words. Before he had even sat the phone down though, a warm surge of affection over came him and he grinned happily before speeding to his room.

                After changing quickly into sleep pants, he burrowed into his warm comforter. With a content smile on his face, he allowed the steady thrum of love and happiness within his soul lull him to sleep, just as it had the past ten nights. With Len as a constant, comforting and steady presence in his mind he didn’t worry about nightmares and fell immediately into a restful slumber.

 

* * *

 

                Mick arrived at the safe house the next morning like he said he would, to Len’s relief and Lisa’s delight. She tackled him in a hug almost as soon as he entered the apartment, and then immediately after punched his arm.

                “Never leave us like that again! We missed you!”

                He gave a small shrug and let out an embarrassed half laugh. “Sorry Lis.”

                “You damn well better be.”

                “Don’t listen to her Mick, she just missed your cooking.”

                “Well, she had you cooking for her. I would have too.”

                Lisa let out a peal of laughter and he glared at the both of them. “I’ll have you know, Barry thinks I am an excellent cook.”

                “Barry is blinded by Destined hormones.” Mick refuted with a sharp grin, but his eyes were gentle.

                “I hate the both of you.”

                They laughed again and Len gave a content smile. He had missed this.

                “So, what’s your plan for the Santini’s?”

                “Santini!” Lisa gasped, dropping the compact mirror in her hand in shock. “We’re robbing the Santini family!”

                “We’re taking out the Santini family.” Len refuted.

                “Are you out of your damn mind!”

                Mick chuckled. “We’ve always known that,”

                She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, sure. Always known that. This is above and beyond insane though.”

                “Not with the fancy new guns we have.” Len replied and she pouted.

                “Oh, you mean the ones I don’t get.”

                “Sorry sis, there were only two.”

                She sighed but nodded. “Okay, fine I relent that they are really nice weapons. How’re you planning on taking out a whole mob family though? Just the three of us against their small army?”

                “Haven’t figured that part out yet.”  Len replied with a nonchalant shrug. “Just know that they need to go. They’re polluting our neighborhood with violence, death and outrageous “safety” taxes. The Darbinian’s got themselves wiped out, I think its time for some new blood.”

                “You want to what, start our own family!” Lisa gasped. “Lenny, we’re thieves, not mob bosses. We don’t have territory.”

                “Thieves don’t have territory Lis, but supervillains do.”

                She groaned and turned her head to Mick. “His heist got stopped by that Streak everyone is talking about, and now he’s determined to become the guys nemesis or something. Talk some sense into him!”

                Mick shrugged. “Seems like it could be fun. As long as I’m burning shit then I am happy.”

                She groaned again. “This is insanity.”

                A punch of annoyance suddenly shocked Len, stopping him from replying. He had to physically shake himself to allow his own emotions through and received two looks of concern from his family.

                He held up a hand for them to wait and sent a questioning probe through to Barry. Instead of an emotional response he received a simple text.

 

Scarlet:

Lunch, Motorcar @1?

10:58 am

 

                He replied in the affirmative and then looked back at Lisa and Mick. “Kid okay?” the latter asked and Len nodded.

                “Think so. Just annoyed. We’re going to go to lunch in a couple hours.” He set his phone aside and added, “So, where were we?”

 

* * *

 

                Barry rushed into the diner and gave Len a sheepish smile. “I’m so sorry Len. Since I was in the office, Singh made me do some work on other cases. I’ve got Monday off now, which is awesome, but I feel bad I’m late.”

                “Ten minutes barely counts as late.” Len reassured him. “And don’t worry, I already ordered you a couple grilled cheese.  

                Barry shook his head and refuted, “By my standards maybe, but you’re so precise. Also, thanks you’re the best. Really. Now I feel even worse being late.”

                He reached out and placed a calming hand on Barry’s arm. “Barry. It’s okay.”

                He took a deep breath and nodded before smiling warmly. “Okay. Hi. How’re you?”

                Len gave him a warm smile and slid his and along Barry’s arm until their fingers were tangled. “I’m good. Had a productive morning with Mick and Lisa.”

                Barry raised a questioning eyebrow and asked teasingly, “Something I will be stopping soon?”

                He received a smirk in response. “You’ll just have to wait and see Scarlet.”

                “Ah, I see then.”

                Len let out a brief chuckle and ran his thumb lightly over the back of Barry’s hand. “What annoyed you so bad you were almost angry earlier?”

                Barry sighed and rolled his neck. “The army took over our case. Just came in and took everything we had.” He glanced around them quickly and lowered his voice.

                “I may or may not have stolen a piece of it so quickly that they didn’t notice.”

                He laughed at Barry’s admission and gave a warm grin. “Ah, I’ll make a thief out of you yet.”

                Barry echoed the laugh and shook his head. “We’ll see about that.”

                Len just smirked, “So what is this vital piece of evidence you took?”

                “The file our bomber took. There really isn’t any reason I should have found it already, they’ll never notice.”

                “See, a crime they can’t trace. Already mastering the first steps.”

                Barry rolled his eyes and kicked his shin playfully. “Keep dreaming Len.”

                “Not a hardship, I dream of you plenty.”

                Barry flushed red and ducked his head as a besotted and sheepish grin spread across his face. Len just chuckled and squeezed his hand.

                “I take it your second job will be able to find this bomber?”

                “I hope so. All I have is the file number, but STAR has some pretty advanced systems.”

                “Glad to hear it.”

                Their food arrived then and after the waitress left with a happy grin at them, Barry gave Len a grin of his own. “Enough about both my jobs, how about we just enjoy our nice little lunch date?”

                Len grinned back and reached over to steal some of Barry’s fries. “I couldn’t agree more.”

 

* * *

 

                Spending a relaxing afternoon with his Destined was a perfect way to take a break and get Len’s mind back on task. As soon as he went back to the apartment, his attention went straight to the plans that the three of them had began to outline.

                They didn’t currently have a lot. Lisa acting as a way to gather information from unsuspecting thugs was about as far as they could conclusively come and Len was a bit frustrated. There wasn’t really anything that they could do without knowing where to find Santini houses, wares or lieutenants.

                One thing was for sure, they would likely need a steady bank roll to keep any plans they had going. He didn’t want to touch his regular bank accounts, and contemplated liquidating something he had in one of his storehouses when his gaze caught on a pamphlet from his tour of the museum.

                “Lisa!”

                She came into the living room and raised a questioning eyebrow. “What’s up?”

                “If I didn’t say the words I promise, does it count as a promise?”

                She thought for a moment and then shook her head. “I don’t think so. Depends on the context. What did you sort of promise?”

                “Barry asked if I was still thinking on going for the Khandaq Diamond and I told him I didn’t need it. Well, I think I might need it now.”

                She hummed and then shook her head. “You never said you weren’t going to take it.”

                “True.” He glanced at the pamphlet again. “I didn’t. He said he didn’t want me to change.”

                “Then take the diamond.”

                He nodded and began to rummage through his papers for the museum layout while his sister went back to her room. He was just putting the finishing touches on an already mostly finished plan when all of his emotions evaporated to be replaced by a burning fear.

                The fear was suddenly turned to shock tinged adrenaline while the scent of burning leather surrounded him and he gasped as his heart rate skyrocketed.

                It took a few steadying deep breaths before he could separate his emotions from Barry’s, and even then, it was hard to push down his worry in order to calm down his speedster.

                The familiar feeling of his Destined running came before he sent a pulse of reassurance and it wasn’t until he received it that he was able to let go of the lingering tension he was feeling.

                Something big and life threatening had happened to Barry and there was nothing he could do to comfort or help him. He felt entirely insufficient and pulled his phone from his pocket to send the younger man a questioning text.

 

I know you’re no longer in danger, but I just want to

make sure that you’re doing okay. Can you say what

happened?

3:54 PM

Scarlet:

I’m okay. Had a run in with a meta. I don’t think

she is a danger though. Will explain tonight?

3:55 PM

 

Come over for dinner? I’ll make something filling.

3:55 PM

 

Scarlet:

The cordon bleu again?

3:56 PM

 

Anything for you. Just stay safe.

3:56 PM

 

                He didn’t receive another text, but the invisible feeling of a kiss to his temple and he smiled.

                “Lisa, I’m going to my apartment.” He called to her and she giggled.

                “Tell lover boy hi for me!”

                He just hummed in response and grabbed his keys, his smile growing at the thought of seeing, and feeding, his speedster despite having seen him not even two hours before. This bond was turning him into a sap, and he didn’t care one bit.

 

* * *

 

                Barry ran his hand through his hair as he surveyed himself in the mirror. The day had taken a lot out of him, and he couldn’t wait to see Len. His Destined was the only thing he knew could sooth his frayed nerves. He should have been there hours before, but had had to rescue Bette from the army and now he was so wound up he couldn’t even get his appearance to calm down.

                His phone ringing caused him to jump and he quickly answered it.

                “Len, I’m so sorry! I had to save a metahuman from a General wanting to abduct her, and get her back to STAR to rest for the night. Everything kinda exploded on me and I am so sorry!”

                “Barry, shh, its okay.” He soothed gently. “I’m not mad.”

                “I know you aren’t, just disappointed.”

                “Not in you, never in you. I’m only feeling disappointed because I think it might be better for you to just get some rest tonight.”

                He let out a drawn-out whine. “Len, no. I need to see you. _Please._ ”

                “How about this, I grab an alarming amount of Big Belly, you take a shower, and put something comfortable on and I’ll come to you. We can do the chicken tomorrow.”

                Barry let out a relieved sigh and nodded. “That sounds amazing.”

                “Excellent. I’ll see you soon.”

                “Okay. Drive safe, but be fast?”

                “Almost as fast as you.” He promised before hanging up and Barry grinned.

                He was so grateful for his Destined, who was already more than proving that he was exactly what Barry needs. He understood him better than anyone ever had and could easily tell when he just needed to decompress. He wasn’t sure if it was due to him overflowing the bond with exhaustion and a small bit of panic, or if Len just knew him so well already. Probably a combination of both.

                Whatever the reason, Barry was more than grateful as he collapsed like a wet noodle onto his couch after a relaxing shower and donning soft sweatpants and a STAR hoodie. The gratitude transformed to admiration and love as his Destined walked into the apartment holding multiple bags of take out.

                “You are an angel among men.” He sighed, making grabby hands at the food and causing Len to chuckle.

                “Well hello to you too Scarlet.”

                He beamed at him and then sped through eating the insane amount of food brought to him. Once it was all gone, he tossed the papers onto the coffee table and pulled Len to the couch in order to curl into his side.

                The taller man grinned and placed a kiss on his temple. “Tough afternoon?”

                Barry groaned. “I’m sorry. That was rude.”

                “No, man handle me all you want.”

                He grinned into Len’s shoulder. “Still. I could have eaten with you.”

                “You’re fine Barry, I already ate.”

                Guilt filed him at the words, and Len placed another kiss to his hair. “Don’t. You have nothing to be guilty for. Why don’t you tell me what happened?”

                He did so as Len comfortingly stroked his fingers through his hair, starting with his suit blowing up, to having to talk to Iris about her blog, and ending with saving Bette from being taken by Eiling. “So, I got her to the labs, she’s staying the night and we’re going to fill her in on the meta stuff in the morning. She really looked like she just needed some rest, and none of us wanted to overwhelm her.”

                “Understandable.” He replied. “Other than almost blowing up, what about this has you so out of sorts. She seems to be the first good metahuman you have come across.”

                Barry fidgeted in apprehension at the thoughts swirling through his head. Len’s comforting petting stopped and the hand slid along the back of his neck and squeezed gently. “What is it Barry?”

                “Seeing Bette, knowing that the army is after her, it just, it makes me.” He took a deep breath and let it out harshly. “What if it had been me? In her place I mean.”

                The words brought a tidal wave of protective anger through their bond and Len pulled him tighter to him. “Never. Never Barry, I promise that you will never, ever end up in the hands of someone like Eiling.”

                He let out a shaky sigh of relief at his other half’s determined reassurances and nodded into his neck. “You make me feel safe Len.”

                His arm squeezed reassuringly along his waist. “You’re always safe with me Scarlet.”

                Barry gave a content hum and closed his eyes, exhaustion suddenly over taking him. His last conscious thought was how much he loved the man beneath him as said man pressed a loving kiss above his ear.

 

* * *

 

                Len had hated having to leave the speedster in the morning. Falling asleep with his Destined against him, even in a seated position on a couch, resulted in the best damn sleep he had probably ever had. Leaving him with just a pile of pancakes, a kiss on the forehead and a loving note didn’t seem like enough, but after the night Barry had had Len didn’t want to wake him before he was ready.

                He received a heartfelt thank you along with a selfie of the younger man holding a fork full of pancake like a trophy to accompany Barry’s happiness and gratitude at the gesture.

                He had laughed and, though he felt silly and childish, sent a picture back of him holding a giant bell pepper in the produce section of the store in much the same way, accompanying it with an amused text.

 

Enjoy the pancakes Scarlet. You’ll be eating vegetables

tonight.

9:41 AM

 

Scarlet:

Nooo! Vegetables!

 

                Len snorted at his response and rolled his eyes fondly as he stashed his phone. He wasn’t sure how Barry had made it to twenty-five with his aversion to anything natural. He claimed it was due to needing too many calories and having no time to make real food, Len was sure he just hated cooking.

                He continued his shopping, content to just let Barry’s emotions surround him as the speedster went about his morning. They were a happy buzz until Len had reached the checkout, when suddenly they were a rolling ball of sadness and worry. The overlap stopped as a spike of second-hand embarrassment hit him and Len couldn’t help the quirk of his lips and questioning probing that he sent through the bond.

                He didn’t get much of a response as Barry was soon feeling a cacophony of worry and anxiousness, a combination Len wasn’t comfortable just giving a passing question to.

 

Everything okay?

10:21 AM

  

* * *

 

                After flashing Bette out of the labs, Barry pulled his phone out and smiled at the worried text Len sent him. He glanced towards Bette and pointed towards the device.

                “I’ll be just a second, okay?”

                She nodded and he quickly called the other man, who answered instantly. “What happened?”

                “Eiling had put a tracker in Bette, showed up at the Labs.”

                “You get her out?”

                Barry nodded, and then shook his head at himself. “Yeah, sorry. I nodded.”

                Len let out a relieved breath. “That’s good. You guys be careful, okay?”

                “We will. You too, Love.”

                “See you tonight, Scarlet.”

                Len hung up and Barry smiled dopily at his phone.

                “Girlfriend?”

                He jumped at Bette’s voice and turned to her with a shake of his head. “Uh, boyfriend actually. My Destined.”

                She gave a small smile. “Have you been Whole long?”

                Barry shook his head. “No, just since last Tuesday. Twelve days.”

                “Really new bond then. Have the others met him?”

                He gave a sheepish shake of his head. “The others don’t even know about him. I ah, kinda want to keep him to myself for a while.”

                “I get that.”

                Barry returned her smile and gestured towards her. “What about you?”

                Her expression turned sad and she shook her head. “No, still getting Impressions. I wonder what sort of things I’m sending him though.” Her lips tightened. “Or if it will even matter anyway, what sort of relationship can we have when I’m like this?”

                He had to resist the urge to reach out and touch her comfortingly, and settled instead on a caring smile. “We’re going to do all we can to help you, okay Bette? The universe doesn’t make mistakes, no matter what happens, you will always be perfect for your Destined.”

                The Star van pulling up cut their conversation short, but she turned to him with a grateful smile and nod of her head. “Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

                “So, you’re stealing the diamond?” Mick asked, pointing towards the plans on the table. “Even after telling lover boy you weren’t?”

                “I never said I wouldn’t.” Len remarked dryly. “Just that I didn’t need it. I need it now.”

                “And you don’t want help?”

                He shook his head. “I want to do it as subtly as possible. The last thing we need is the Streak interfering.”

                True on many levels. Barry had enough on his hands with Bette, Len didn’t need to fight with his Destined, even if he knew neither would hold it against the other. He needed the diamond, needed the money, and he didn’t need complications.

                “If you say so.” He shrugged and took a long draw of his beer. “Though you have to start including me too.”

                He rolled his eyes fondly. “Of course, Mick.”

                “And you’re sure Barry won’t be mad?”

                He sighed and nodded. “Positive.”

                “Hope my Destined is as relaxed about the stealing as yours is.”

                “How intense are the Impressions?” Len asked, genuinely curious. Mick had always admired his Destined, was already in love with her, but he was also very private about what he experienced in his Impressions.

                Mick shrugged. “They come and go. She’s uh, I think she’s conflicted about me. Not who I am, but I don’t know, Destined’s in general?”

                “What do you mean?”

                He gave a cross between a grunt and a sigh and began to pick at the label of his beer bottle. “I don’t think she likes the Destined system.”

                “Being tied to someone?” that was the only thing that made sense to Len. There was actually a growing number of people that resented having someone tied to them, saw it as their free will being taken away.

                “She had a fiancé.” He answered quietly and Len blinked in surprise.

                “What?”

                His friend nodded. “Yeah. Died in the explosion. I uh, I don’t know what it means. If she just gave up on me or if she didn’t want me.”

                “Mick.” Len began, unsure what to say but the other just shook his head.

                “Save it Snart.” He sighed. “Not all of us are gunna be like you and Barry. I love her, but she might not ever want me. Way life is.”

                Len frowned, unsure how to comfort Mick as neither of them were touchy-feely men. His eyes flickered around the warehouse they were at, catching on a pile of broken-down wooden pallets. His frown turned to a grin and he stood, patting the other on the back.

                “C’mon Mick. We’re going to play around with that gun of yours.”

                He beamed and eagerly stood to join him. Together they carted the pallets out of the warehouse and then he stood aside and watched as Mick gleefully powered up the fire gun and lit the wood ablaze. The delighted look on his best friend’s face was enough to fill Len with a strong sense of content.

                The contentedness was met by worry tinged frustration from Barry and a questioning text.

 

Scarlet:

Mind if I call again?

11:38 AM

 

                Instead of replying, Len just called the younger man who answered with a sigh. “Thanks for calling Len. I need advice.”

                “What’s wrong?” he asked and Barry sighed again.

                “It’s Iris. She’s been doing this blog on the Streak right, and you know how I said Joe doesn’t want me to tell her anything about the meta’s and my powers so he asked me to convince her to stop.”

                “That still seems a bit selfish to me.” Len remarked. “Your sister is a grown woman; shouldn’t she be able to make her own choices? Shouldn’t you be able to too?”

                He groaned. “I know! I want to tell her so bad, she’s my best friend. I tell her everything. Though telling her isn’t why I’m frustrated. I’m frustrated because she just ignored me completely, and now has her name on the blog!” his voice went to a slightly higher pitch as he finished his sentence and worry began to flood their bond. “Len, what if some of these bad metahumans come after her now!”

                He frowned, his Scarlet really did have a point. If his sister was seen as some sort of Streak expert, there was no doubt she would be targeted. “Well, what if you talk to her?”

                “I’ve tried Len. She just got annoyed that I wasn’t as interested as she is. And she has a point! If I wasn’t the one with the powers, I would be all over this.”

                “I meant as the Streak.”

                “I don’t know, she’ll recognize me. Just because my face is vibrating doesn’t mean that I sound different. Unless…”

                There was a momentary silence and then Len felt a surge of wonder and excitement before Barry continued speaking, his voice distorted and strange. “Len, do I sound different? Really different?”

                “Completely different. Like you’re speaking through a voice modulator.” He raised a curious eyebrow. “How did you do that?”

                “I vibrated my vocal cords!” he exclaimed, voice normal. “I think you have an excellent idea. I’ll talk to her tonight and then come over for dinner.”

 

* * *

               

                It wasn’t too late when Barry was finally able to get to Len’s, instantly going to his Destined’s side and falling against him, head resting on his shoulder and arms wrapping around his waist.

                “That bad? You seemed to be more amused then anything.” Len asked, the fingers of one hand threading through Barry’s and squeezing.

                “I was. Until she told me that she’s writing about the Streak for me. Barry me, not Streak me. Ugh, that name is so bad and I feel like I have multiple personality disorder.” He groaned, burrowing closer to the other man.

                “This sucks.” He muttered into the soft material on Len’s shoulder.

                He heard Len put down the utensils in his other hand and then he was turning in his embrace to hug Barry properly. “Were you able to convince her to stop?”

                He groaned again and shook his head as he sat up enough to look into the others eyes. “No. If anything I made her more eager to write about this. Joe is going to kill me.”

                “I still think you should tell her.”

                “I want to so bad.”

                “Why don’t you then?”

                He sighed and stepped away from Len. “Joe doesn’t want me to and I respect him too much to go against his wishes. I think it’s a silly, and super patronizing wish, but I get that it’s coming from a place of love.”

                Len gave an understanding smile, kissed his forehead lightly and turned back to his meal preparation. “What does Henry think?”

                Barry bit his lip and looked down at his shoes, embarrassment and shame filling him instantly. Len was facing him seconds later with a mixture of concern and confusion on his face and in their bond. “I haven’t told him about my powers. I uh, haven’t even seen him since we became Whole. I need to.”

                “Barry, Henry won’t judge you. Not for your powers, for us, or for even keeping it from him.” Len told him softly and Barry nodded.

                “I know. I will tell him as soon as I go visit him, about us at least. The powers though.” He looked down at his hands and made them vibrate for a moment before stopping with a full body shudder. “I’m worried about telling him that.”

                “Why?” Len walked around him with two plates, set them on the table and then returned to his side, one arm going around his waist as he pulled him close.

                Barry looked up the small distance to meet his eyes. “Well, I guess it’s because I basically turned into the thing that killed my mom. Same powers, same lightning. Even you saw it and you weren’t there!” he looked away then, unable to look at his Destined as he said the next words. “I don’t want dad to think of me like that monster. I don’t want him to connect us, to see me as the same.”

                “That’s nonsense Barry.” Len’s hands lifted his face to force their eyes to meet again. “Henry would never do that. Never. He loves you more than anything, okay? He would also agree with you that you should tell your sister, because its what is best for _you_. These are your powers Scarlet. Your life. Tell the people who you want to know, who you feel _need_ to know. Okay? Do what is best for you.”

                Barry sighed happily and leaned in to place a loving kiss on Len’s lips before pulling away with a smile. “I’ll see what happens with Iris. And dad, I want to tell him so bad. I just don’t know how, or when. Or even where! It’s not like I can just tell him over a monitored phoneline.”

                “You’ll figure it out Scarlet.” Len pulled him in for another kiss, drawing this one out languidly. They were both filled with happiness and desire as they separated, and his thief nodded towards the table.

                “Right now, though, lets have a romantic dinner and forget about metahumans and the Streak and anything else that’s causing you stress. Spend some time in the moment.”

                Barry beamed and nodded, bending forward to press a soft kiss to Len’s jaw. “You’re the best Destined in existence Len.”

                “And don’t you forget it Scarlet.”

 

* * *

 

                Sadness and frustration woke Len the next morning and he groaned. He had gone to the museum after Barry had left the night before and had quietly, without any hinderance or interference, retrieved the Khandaq diamond. Having had to safely store it away, he hadn’t been able to crawl into bed until early morning and was not prepared to wake up yet.

                He was instantly awake when his sleep groggy brain registered that he was feeling the sadness from Barry. He shot up in bed, sheets sliding off his form from the abrupt movement and tried to send reassurance to his Destined, but it didn’t seem to be doing much of anything.

                He sighed sadly, his own frustration joining Barry’s and made his way out of the bedroom, letting out a groan at the sight of Lisa lounging at his kitchen table, cold gun in her hands.

                “This really is an ingenious piece of technology.” She remarked, her eyes strangely bright. “Only someone truly brilliant could make it.”

                He grunted in agreement and trudged to the coffee machine, pouring himself a generous cup before sitting beside her. “Why’re you here Lis?”

                “See how your heist went.” She sat the gun down. “Wasn’t expecting the surprise I got though.”

                “What surprise?” he asked with a small sigh, assuming that she was going to whine about not being included.

                “This.” Her voice was soft as she touched the gun. “This gave me an Impression. Of it being made, and pride. Pride and guilt.”

                Len raised a surprised eyebrow and pulled the gun to him. “You mean your Destined made this?”

                “I’m certain.” She nodded her head. “Where did it come from Lenny?”

                “Star Labs.” He replied, unsure how to continue this conversation. He wanted nothing more than for Lisa to have her other half, but he didn’t know how to tell her about Cisco Ramon without betraying Barry’s trust and secrets.

                “Oh.” Her shoulders sagged. “Yeah, we already knew that he had worked there.”

                “You’ll find him soon Lisa.” He tried to reassure her and she nodded.

                “Course I will. Now, how’d getting the diamond go.”

                He smiled and leaned back in the chair.  “Perfectly. No issues, setbacks or even interference. In and out and thousands of dollars richer.”

                “You going to fence it soon?”

                “Already have a buyer out of town, Mick and I are leaving this afternoon.”

                She beamed happily. “Excellent! You going to see lover boy before you go?”

                “We made plans for lunch.” Len stated with what he was sure was a lovesick grin. “Some Chinese place he likes.”

                She giggled. “You look so soft Lenny! Its adorable.”

                He just rolled his eyes but smiled, flooding his bond with the happiness that was filling him, hoping that it would help with the steady thrum of sadness Barry was still feeling.

 

* * *

 

                Barry smiled ecstatically at Len as he saw him waiting outside of the restaurant and instantly hugged him. “Thank you, for your support today. I really needed that.”

                “Anytime.” They pulled away from each other and Len’s hand tangled with Barry’s. “What happened?”

                “I’ll explain after we sit down and order.”

                Len nodded in understanding and followed Barry’s lead, patiently waiting for him to explain.

                As son as the waitress left their table with their orders, he gave a heavy sigh and reached out for Len’s hand, absentmindedly playing with the other’s long fingers. “There is no way to help Bette. Her DNA is combined with the shrapnel and there is no way to fix it.”

                “That isn’t good.” Len replied softly and Barry shook his head.

                “No, its not! And the others, they don’t think she should join us! They say she’s a danger.” He sighed and looked up from their hands to meet Len’s eyes. “I told them about my fear, about not knowing where I would be if Eiling had been chasing after me. Caitlin says I have an amazing ability to help people, but Bette is essentially just a human bomb. How is any of this fair? Why is it that I get to be a hero and she gets to be hunted?”

                “She can be a hero too Barry.” Len told him gently, squeezing Barry’s hand. “She’s a soldier, right? Your team could always use a strategist, someone to help you figure out the best way to take down the bad metahumans. She doesn’t have to join your race to be a teammate.”

                Barry beamed at him and nodded enthusiastically. “Exactly! That’s exactly my point! Bette needs us! And we need her. We’re a bunch of scientists, what do we know of fighting.”

                “Hopefully you won’t be doing too much _actual_ fighting.” Len remarked with a tinge of worry and Barry smiled reassuringly.

                “Don’t worry Len, its not a daily occurrence.”

                “Best not be, or I’ll freeze you to my floor.”

                Barry grinned. “Stuck in your presence? However shall I survive?”

                Len chuckled and gave a fond roll of his eyes. “Such a hardship, I know.”

                Food arrived then, and after a couple minutes of comfortable, happy silence Len said softly, “There are a couple things I wanted to talk to you about.”

                Barry hummed and nodded for him to continue, intrigue and a bit of concern filling him. “It’s nothing bad.” Len assured him instantly. “The first is that after lunch Mick and I are leaving Central until tomorrow evening.”

                “You’ll be safe, right?” he asked instantly, and received an agreeing nod.

                “Absolutely. Nothing dangerous, just have to take care of something.”

                “Would this something have to do with a suddenly missing very old diamond?” he asked in amusement, grinning as Len’s eyes widened imperceptibly. “Joe called me to tell me about it this morning, I have the day off so I didn’t have to do anything about it. He was very annoyed.”

                “You aren’t?” Len’s apprehension was thick and Barry gave him a reassuring smile as he set his fork down and clasped one of Len’s hands between his.

                “Len, I told you, I don’t want you to change.”

                “You aren’t upset that you didn’t get a chance to stop it being stolen?”

                He shook his head. “Not at all. I’m dealing with a lot with Bette and the army.”

                “I’m not confirming anything. I don’t want to be a conflict for you.”

                “Its not my case.” Barry shrugged. “I don’t know anything about it, Len. About how it happened, who did it, how they got away. There are speculations its Captain Cold, but nothing concrete.”

                “Captain Cold?” he asked with an arched brow and Barry couldn’t help the chuckle.

                “Well, its what Cisco is calling the man who stole his gun. Captain Cold.”

                Len grinned and a swell of intrigue and pride came over Barry, before it was tainted by hesitation and worry.  “That’s the other thing I wanted to talk about.”

                “The gun?”

                “Cisco.”

                It was Barry’s turn to raise a brow in confusion. “What about Cisco? We’re doing lots better now, I told you that.”

                “Not you and Cisco, Scarlet.” He sighed. “The cold gun, it gave my sister an Impression. An Impression of it being made.”

                Barry’s mouth fell open and he let out a slight squeal. “Cisco is your sister’s Destined!”

                He received a small smile and nod. “I’m sure, yes. We know he’s an engineer, worked at Star Labs and now this. Almost sure that he is.”

                “We have to make them meet!” he exclaimed, bouncing slightly in his seat. “Cisco is great Len! He’ll treat your sister like a princess! He gushes about her a lot.”

                “Lisa will be busy for a little while, but yes, I completely agree.”

                “What a crazy coincidence.” He laughed and shook his head in amusement. “Hey, maybe Cisco won’t judge us like my family will. He has to know that Lisa is in the same line of work as you.”

                “No way he doesn’t.” Len frowned then. “and he damn well better not judge Lisa!”

                Barry leaned over their food and kissed away the worry lines on Len’s forehead. “He won’t. As soon as Lisa and Cisco are both free, we absolutely have to arrange them meeting each other.”

                “As long as I still get you to myself for a while.” Len purred and Barry turned bright red.

 

* * *

 

                Len was delighted that Barry’s emotions stayed mostly happy for the rest of the day, with only a small tinge of frustration that the speedster assured him was at the Iris situation.

                His Destined being in a content mood made being cities away from him less unbearable. The trade off that morning went well and Len himself was floating on a cloud. He had more than enough funds to take down the Santini’s and an amazing Destined, there was very little that could bring him down.

                Barry suddenly drowning the bond in confusion, worry and fear was enough to do the trick. He and Mick had just stopped at a Denny’s for a late breakfast when even his own happiness was doused and his eyes widened.

                Mick gave him a concerned look. “All cool Snart?”

                Len ignored him, too focused on trying to calm Barry down. It was an absolutely futile effort, as soon after the first wave of negative emotions hit, they were soon joined by an icy painful splash of pure grief and guilt.

                They were so bad that Len felt tears spring to his own eyes and he had to fight the urge to curl up and sob. Instead he just tightened his grip on the fork in his hand to the point of the metal bending as silent tears fell down his cheeks.

                “Hey, Len, what’s going on.”

                “Barry.” He managed to say, the speedster’s sudden determination and the spark of his powers causing Len to be able to pull his own emotions under control. “Something happened.”

                “He okay?”

                “Physically.”

                After the surge of his powers died down, the younger man was once again overwhelmed with grief, this time accompanied by a pulsing, vibrating anger.

                Len tried to sooth him, but it was as if the strong emotions had built a wall around his soul and Len couldn’t reach him. It brought a frown to his face and he pulled out his phone.

 

Scarlet?

11:17 AM

 

                After twenty minutes and no response, he excused himself from Mick and went outside to call him.

                Barry didn’t pick up the first couple times and Len’s worry grew. He was about to press his name again, when the phone started to ring in his hand.

                “What happened!”

                “Eiling killed Bette.” He answered simply, voice wet and cold. “Just shot her in cold blood and there isn’t anything I can do!”

                “Oh, Barry.” He sighed, wishing he could comfort him physically. “I’m so sorry Scarlet.”

                “She hadn’t met her Destined.” He replied with a sob. “She was such a good person Len! And, and her powers went haywire turning her whole body into a bomb. We can’t even burry her.”

                Len pictured wrapping the other to him tightly and hoped that he had succeeded in sending the sentiment through the bond. “Is there anything I can do Barry?”

                “Will you be home tonight?”

                “Yes.”

                “Can I stay with you? I just, I don’t want to be alone right now and I think I could really do with sleeping in your arms.”

                “Of course you can Scarlet.” He assured him, and then asked softly. “Just to sleep?”

                “Yeah, I’m not really feeling up for more. Hope you don’t mind.”

                Len let out a relieved breath and smiled. “Not at all. Right now, you just need comfort. Bring your favorite movie. I’ll do all I can to make you feel better.”

                Barry sighed, relief and gratitude momentarily overtaking his grief. “You’re amazing Len. I love you.”

                Len took in a hissing breath. Barry had said it once before, but never gave him a chance to respond. He was worried that the speedster would hang up again, especially when Barry instantly began to feel panicked. Instead he began to gush worriedly, “I’m sorry! I know its only been two weeks, I know it’s fast but I just-.”

                “Barry. I know. You told me you had loved me for years the day we met. The feeling is very, very mutual. I promise.”

                He sighed and the panic evaporated. “Thank you, Len. You’ll be home soon?”

                “As soon as I can.”

                Barry’s emotions didn’t change much the rest of the day, a steady flow of grief and anger that was soon joined by guilt and regret. It didn’t take long for Len to urge Mick to drive faster. They couldn’t reach Central soon enough.

 

* * *

 

                Barry’s phone vibrated and it pulled him away from Cisco and Caitlin, eyes falling to the device on the bar before him.

                It was Len letting him know that he was home and he let out a relieved sigh before standing. “I’m going to go to bed, try and sleep. Forget about today.”

                “Sounds like a good idea.” Caitlin agreed, standing as well and pulling him into a hug. “I’m sorry that the speedster proof didn’t work.”

                He gave her a sad smile and hugged her back. “Don’t be sorry. Thank you for trying.”

                He hugged Cisco as well and then left the bar, speeding into Len’s apartment and arms as fast as he could.

                Once he was in his Destined’s strong embrace he broke down and began to sob like he had wanted to from the moment Bette had died before him. Len let him without complaint, pulling him into his lap on the couch, one hand running through his hair comfortingly while the other stroked his back.

                Barry didn’t know how long he sat there crying while the other man murmured soft words of comfort in his ear. He just cried until he had no more tears left to cry and then pulled back to look at Len’s concerned face.

                “She wasn’t much older than I am.” Was the first thing he quietly said. “All she wanted to do is protect her country, to serve and save lives. She didn’t deserve to die like that.”

                “No, she didn’t.” Len agreed. “You didn’t deserve to have to watch her die either.”

                He sniffed and gave a half-hearted nod. “I tried to talk to Iris, told her about losing Bette. Said I couldn’t lose her either. She’s determined to keep her blog up and we, well we agreed not to see each other for a while.” He sniffed again and his eyes went downcast. “Guess I lost her anyway.”

                “You didn’t lose her.” Len assured him. “Siblings go through disagreements all the time.”

                “I think, to save our relationship, I think I have to tell her.” He said. “But I’m not allowed to tell her.”

                “What did I say the other day?”

                He sighed. “That it’s my life, and my decision.”

                “Exactly.” Len kissed his hair and then lifted his face. “If you need to tell her, tell her. If you think it will keep her safe, will heal your relationship, then do what you need to.”

                Barry nodded and curled into him, placing his head against Len’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around his neck.

                He pressed another kiss to his hair and then resumed stroking it. “Do you want to try and watch something? Relax?”

                He shook his head. “Maybe tomorrow? I took the day off. Right now, I just want to try and sleep. End this day.”

                Len nodded and Barry suddenly found himself lifted into the air. He let out an embarrassingly loud squeak and clung to him tightly, causing him to chuckle. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

                “You didn’t. Just a surprise.” He replied, secretly pleased and aroused by Len’s show of strength. The smug smirk that suddenly adorned his Destined’s face made him blush. Of course, Len had felt that.

                He was set down gently onto the end of Len’s wide bed, sinking instantly into the soft mattress and plush comforter. He looked up at Len through his eyelashes and felt the others small spike of desire, causing him to give a smug grin of his own.

                “Do you need something to sleep in?” Len asked, hovering between Barry and a dark wooden dresser.

                Barry shook his head and stood, pulling his shirt over his head before chucking his pants as well. “I’ll be fine just sleeping in my underwear.”

                Len’s desire increased as his striking eyes surveyed him. “If you’re sure. Why don’t you crawl into bed and I’ll get changed really fast?”

                Barry nodded and did as instructed, cuddling with a small content sigh into the sinfully soft sheets and the cloudlike down of the comforter. It didn’t take Len long to exchange jeans and shirt for sweatpants and join him.

                As soon as the other man was situated, Barry scooted closer and buried his nose in the juncture between his shoulder and neck. Len’s arms instantly encircled him and he gave a small, happy hum. “Thank you, Len.”

                Len’s arms tightened in a brief hug. “Always Barry. I am always here for you.”

                The tension and pain of the day began to slide away as he floated toward sleep, only barely managing to softly sigh, “I love you.”

                He was asleep before he heard the other’s reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated, as I love hearing from you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute happiness between Len and Barry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just on a train for two days and got a fair amount of writing done. There will be another chapter of this posted tomorrow, and I wrote a little Coldflash oneshot too. Enjoy the fluff!

Barry woke to warmth and pure comfort, a feeling of content he had never experienced before in his life. He was curled beneath the fluffiest down he had ever felt and on top of the softest sheets, but the true comfort came from the strong arm wrapped around his waist and securing him to a firm chest.

                He grinned and rolled around, snuggling closer in order to burrow his nose into the juncture of Len’s neck and shoulder. He was immediately met with a small huff of laughter and large swell of happiness.

                “Comfortable there Scarlet?”

                He just hummed in agreement and lifted an arm to place over Len’s waist. “Never moving.”

                “What if I had to use the bathroom?”

                “Don’t care, hold it.”

                Len chuckled again, but tightened his grip on Barry. “Don’t worry, I don’t want you going anywhere either.”

                “Good.”

                They laid in silence for a while until they were interrupted by the loud grumbling of Barry’s stomach, causing him to groan.

                “We should probably get you fed.” Len remarked.

                “Food is over rated.”

                “Don’t need you passing out on me.” He removed his arm from around Barry, who whined at the loss of contact and tightened his hold.

                “I like you more than food.”

                “I love you too Barry, but I love you functional more than as a zombie.”

                The words caused him to gasp and sit up, a huge beaming smile over taking his face. “You said…”

                Len smirked and sat up as well. “I said it last night too, you were just asleep. I know I told you when we met that I had trouble with those words, and I do, but with you it’s different.” He reached out and took Barry’s hands in his. “You’re my other half Barry, and I need you to know that I love you, just as you do me.”

                Barry smiled and leaned over to give him a gentle, yet emotion filed kiss. “If its hard for you to say it Len, then don’t. I don’t need to hear those three words to know you feel them. I can tell, right here.” He lifted the other’s hand and placed it against his sternum. “You’re a ball of happiness that I can tell loves me. I don’t need to hear it to know.”

                “You deserve to hear it sometimes Barry.” Len remarked, his eyes soft.

                “And I will. When you feel comfortable. Please don’t feel like you have to say it back every time I do, because trust me, I’m going to say it a lot.”

                He received a smile and a nod, causing him to beam himself. “Thank you, Barry, for understanding.”

                Barry nodded and leaned forward to embrace him tightly. “You’re my Destined Len, I’ll always understand.”

                Their moment was once again interrupted by Barry’s stomach and Len chuckled. “Okay, let’s go feed the monster.”

                “Oh geez, is that anyway to talk about your other half.” he teased, scooting away and to the edge of the bed so Len could stand and stretch.

                “Only when my other half has the appetite of a monster.” Len teased back, reaching down to run his fingers through Barry’s hair. “Why don’t you go take a shower and I’ll fix us some omelets?”

                Barry grinned enthusiastically at the thought and nodded his head. “Sounds excellent to me.”

                Barry had planned on speeding through getting clean in order to join his Destined sooner, but Len’s shower was large and luxurious with a truly fantastic shower head and he couldn’t resist standing under the pulsing water for longer than was truly necessary.

                It was nice though, letting the week wash away under a torrent of hot water. Barry had never expected the vigilante business to be exactly easy, but he had also never expected the roller coaster of emotions that he had gone through either. He highly doubted that he would have been able to make it through everything the past few days if he had not had Len.

                His gratitude and relief were met by a caress of happiness and contentment, to which he finally opened his eyes and let the weight of Bette’s death slide from his shoulders. No matter what obstacles he came across, he would never be alone in facing them. With his Destined at his side, he could overcome any hindrance in his way.  

                The sudden need to be with Len overrode his desire to covet the shower and he did in fact speed through getting clean and then finding a pair of sweats and t shirt of Lens to put on.

                He arrived in the kitchen with a crackle of electricity, jumping onto the counter to sit facing Len with a wide smile on his face.

                The older man’s eyes widened slightly at the sight of him as his nostrils flared and suddenly the bond was full of possessiveness and glee. Barry grinned, placed his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. “So, is it the clothes or the body wash?”

                Len groaned and Barry’s grin widened. “Come on, I’m curious! This possessive thing is kinda hot, shoulda known of course. You take pride in everything you own.”

                The sudden grin on Len’s face was deadly as he crowded into Barry’s space. “That’s because I only surround myself with the best things Barry. I take pride in knowing that the most precious treasures are mine. That I stole them on my own, for my own.”

                Barry gulped and suppressed his urge to vibrate at the look in Len’s eyes and the desire, possessiveness and delight pounding through them both. “So, you’re possessive of me despite me not being some expensive treasure?”

                “You’re the most precious treasure of all Barry Allen.” Len practically whispered, hands landing on Barry’s knees and slowly sliding upward as he leaned into his space. “Seeing you in my clothes, smelling my body wash on your skin, having you in my house, they all reiterate to me that you’re mine. That I’ve truly stolen the most priceless thing in this world.”

                “If I was stolen, there wasn’t much of a fight.” Barry replied, voice just as soft and pupils no doubt as wide. “I’d go willingly with you anywhere.”

                Len surged forward, crashing their lips together and pulling Barry closer. The speedster enthusiastically met the other’s mouth as he wrapped his legs around Len’s waist and arms around his shoulders, one hand resting against the shoulder itself while the other cupped the back of his head in order to push Len even more into Barry’s space.

                The thief followed the direction eagerly, his own hands gripping Barry’s hips, who couldn’t resist a shudder at the touch. The shudder turned to a full body vibration that had both of them gasping, and then a moment later pulling away to stare at each other.

                Barry blushed and barely stopped himself from looking away. “Sorry, I uh, wasn’t expecting that.”

                “Do not be sorry.” Len stated, his pupils still blown wide. “Someday, we will fully be exploring that ability of yours Scarlet.”

                Barry blushed even more, but nodded eagerly. “Okay.” It came out breathlessly and Len smirked, causing him to blush even more.

                “You really are precious.” Len’s words were whispered almost reverently as he reached out to brush the back of two of his knuckles against Barry’s warm cheek. Seconds later he was out of his space and back to the oven.

                Barry stared at him in awe as he finished up their omelets. He claimed to be as cold as his new signature weapon, claimed that he was broken and wrong for Barry but never in his entire life had anyone thought him precious, a treasure. The fact that Len saw him as he did renewed Barry’s thoughts from the shower and the strongest surge of love he had ever felt swelled between them. It was a new feeling, an amazing feeling, and one that he was more than pleased to have pulsing in their bond.

                He hopped from the counter and accepted the plate held out to him with a loving smile. “You’re a treasure too Len. I’ve never thought of myself as someone who only wants the best, but I can admit to being pretty damn glad that I won the Destined lottery.”

                “I’m no prize Barry.”

                Barry rolled his eyes. “You are. You’re the best damn robbery door prize I will ever get.”

                “Robbery door prize?” he asked with a raised brow to which Barry just groaned.

                “Don’t judge, I don’t know what else to call it. My point is, whatever you want to call finding my Destined during his own foiled heist, I’ve never been happier that it happened, and that you’re the one I get my whole life.”

                Len gave him a soft smile. “Thank you, Barry. Even if I think you’re wrong.”

                Barry shrugged. “I’ll have to just keep proving you I’m always right.”

                “Oh, always huh?”

                “Absolutely!” he grabbed Len’s hand and guided him to the living room. “Starting with how musicals are the best genre of movie ever!”

                This time it was his Destined who groaned. “Musicals Barry, really?”

                “Don’t worry, we’ll start with Disney and one I’m sure you’ll appreciate.” He lifted one of the DVD’s from his coat pocket and flashed the icy blue cover of Frozen at him.

                Len just groaned again and tossed one of the throw pillows at him, which he caught with a laugh and answering surge of glee.

                Damn straight, had he won the Destined Lottery and nothing was going to ever change his mind, he thought as he curled into Len’s side, head resting against his shoulder. There truly was no better way to end the week from hell he had just had than to cuddle with his hardened thief of a Destined, who was truly a giant teddy bear, and watch a kid’s movie. If Len’s happiness was anything to go off, he certainly agreed as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Hope to hear from you, your comments and kudos keep me encouraged!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows 1x6

                After the first night that Barry had stayed with him, Len had had the pleasure of his speedster’s company almost every night. Despite the younger man’s odd obsession with musicals and obscure documentaries, he was fantastic company and the couple nights that Len’s bed had been cold were not nights he had enjoyed.

                They had spent that whole Sunday together, and Barry was planning on coming back to him after he had once again tried to convince Iris as the Streak to stop writing about him. Both men were sure it was a futile effort however.

                Barry though, he missed his sister and Len could not only physically feel the toll their temporary separation was causing him but see it as well. Whenever she was mentioned in a story he was telling, his eyes would cloud over and mouth would get pinched. Len could no longer take the saddened look on his Destined’s face and had said something that morning.

                _“Tell her Barry.”_

_He had looked up from his phone to where Len was leaning against the archway between the dinning and living rooms. “What?”_

_“Your sister. Tell her.”_

_“Joe doesn’t want me to.”_

_“And you’re a good little boy who does whatever Joe says?” he asked with a skeptical raise of his eyebrow, his amusement meeting Barry’s indignation._

_“No. You know I think it’s a ridiculous idea.”_

_“Then tell her.” He shrugged and walked into the living room, seating himself on the couch beside Barry. “You’ve been beating yourself up over it all week and need to stop. Just tell her.”_

Despite Barry having agreed wholeheartedly about wanting to tell Iris, he said he couldn’t yet. That he needed to try one more time to get her to listen to him in his snazzy leather get up.

                Which lead to Len being alone that night and absent mindedly flipping through channels. Barry’s emotions were a constant haze of frustration and worry for the better part of the night, emotions Len had been expecting. Suddenly though he was running and full of almost cocky adrenaline.

                Those emotions in his speedster made him smile delightedly, always happy that Barry took pride in his extraordinary abilities. The smile disappeared not long after though as an excruciating pain exploded in his hand.

                He yelled out and cradled the appendage to himself, barely noticing the added pain to his ribs and head seconds later. He fixed his eyes on his hand and forced it to flex and move, forced his mind to realize that it wasn’t his own hand that felt shattered to pieces. Only Barry’s.

                He scoffed at himself for thinking such a thing, instantly focusing on his Destined who currently felt nothing but pain. He was no longer running, no longer moving even, and Len was instantly gripped in terror.

                Barry wasn’t responding to the questioning brushes he sent the bond, wasn’t responding to anything and it took all of Len’s restraint to not just get up and run to Star Labs.

                 After almost twenty minutes of no response, he had almost done just that when, amidst Barry’s pain a soft brush of reassurance met him.

                With a loud sigh of relief, Len collapsed back onto the couch and placed his head in his hands. He knew that Barry getting hurt was always a possibility, but the abstract thought and the genuine reality of it occurring were two entirely different things. Even now he could feel the steady pulse of pain radiating from his own hand and ribs, accompanied by a dull ache in his head.

                After a moment the pain intensified as he felt Barry running, and then suddenly his speedster was before him.

 

* * *

 

                “Hi.” Barry said softly, eyes watching Len as he observed him, blue iris’ catching on the contraption keeping his hand mobilized.

                “Barry.” He breathed in relief, gently guiding him to join him, back pressed to Len’s front who then instantly placed a hand just a hair away from his broken ribs. “Jesus, what happened.”

                “I got in a fight with a guy that could turn to solid steel.” He replied, shame coating them like a sticky mess. “And got my ass handed to me for the effort.”

                “You’re not a fighter Barry.” Len said softly, his words’ tone reassuring but their bond full of worry. “You can’t be expected to win every fight, especially not against someone like that.”

                Barry huffed and wished he could cross his arms petulantly. “Its embarrassing. What kind of hero gets their ass handed to them so spectacularly in one or two hits.”

                “A hero whose weapon is speed and his brain.”

                “I know you’re trying to make me feel better, but I don’t know if it’s going to work.”

                Len’s fingers were suddenly running through his hair comfortingly, even as a small stab of annoyance left him. “Barry, everyone has off days. Everyone has opponents they lose the first round to. It doesn’t make you any less of a hero.”

                He nodded, and instead of replying said, “I felt your fear. Your worry. I’m sorry I couldn’t reassure you immediately.”

                “Barry you were hurt. I didn’t expect you to.” Despite his words, Barry could feel an echo of the worry growing in him again and he twined his good hand with one of Len’s.

                “You were terrified.” He said softly. “Let me be sorry for making you feel like that and not having the ability to comfort you. I hate that I caused you pain.”

                “I hate that you felt pain too, Barry. Of course we both hate it, but that doesn’t mean I expect you to put me above your own health.”

                He just huffed and closed his eyes, exhaustion suddenly hitting him like a freight train. It was either so palpable Len either felt it too, or he could just tell looking at him because Barry suddenly found himself being gently helped to his feet.

                “Come on Scarlet, lets get you to bed. You’ll feel better after some sleep.”

                He nodded in agreement, sure that the week couldn’t get worse than it was at that moment.

 

* * *

 

                The next morning, Len had just sat down at the table beside Lisa and Mick when Barry’s emotions changed. All morning he had felt as he had the night before, frustrated, annoyed and ashamed. Suddenly though, a spike of recognition hit him and he was no longer inside his own mind, but pulled into a hazy memory belonging to his Destined.

                He watched through child Barry’s eyes as a much larger, sneering boy with braces and a permanent leer mocked his dad, shoved him to the ground and then taunted him. It lasted all of a few seconds, but left Len with a pulsating anger to accompany Barry’s thrum of embarrassment and low-level fear.

                “The hell Lenny!” Lisa gasped as he came back to himself. “You went all hazy and still for a second.”

                “I saw a memory of Barry’s.” he replied softly. “A case he’s working on, it brought something back.”

                “You look like you want to murder someone.” Mick stated bluntly. “That bad.”

                Len just grunted in agreement. That kid, whoever he was, was the one that Barry had fought with the night before. If Len had thought the amount of shame and frustrated anger the speedster had been feeling before was expansive, it was nothing compared to the steady thrum he was exuding now.

                Len’s own anger was barley under control, and he wasn’t surprised by the text he received not long after the memory share.

 

Scarlet:

Len, its okay. I’m sorry that bled through, but

please calm down. I’m fine, will explain later.

9:26 AM

 

                Len groaned but did as asked, pushing his own anger away and turning to his sister and Mick. “What have you gathered Lis?”

                “Well I found someone willing to snitch with your guarantee of protection.” She replied with a grin. “He’s terrified of ole’ Franky boy and wants to help, but not without a price.”

                “Everyone has a price.” Len drawled. “Is protection his only stipulation?”

                She shrugged. “All he said, but you know the weasel type. Never up front about anything.”

                “What kind of info does this guy have?” Mick asked. “Will he even be worth it?”

                “He’s not going to be a gold mine, but he’ll be a good stepping ladder.”

                “You mean a nice rung to use to climb higher with.” Mick stated with an amused snort. “And we want to keep him safe just for that?”

                “We’ll just help him out of the city. Whatever he does from there is his business.” Len replied. “Well, unless he surprisingly has more to tell us than he appears to. Where can we find him?”

                Lisa pulled a business card from her pocket and flicked it toward him, pouting as he caught it instead of letting it hit his face. “Boo, that would have been funny. Anyway, that’s his.”

                He spun the card between his fingers to look at the front, declaring it a pawn shop in the center of Santini territory.

                “Does he fence for them?”

                “Yeah, not just goods but he’s a bit of a gossip monger. Reason I said he was a stepping stone. Hears lots, tells some and embellishes all.”

                “Technically, you said ladder.” Mick remarked and then raised his hands placatingly when she glared at him.

                “If he embellishes, how can we be sure of his information?” Len asked with a small frown.

                “Sure you can encourage him with a bit of persuasion.” Lisa stated with a pointed look to the gun on his hip.

                Len snorted. “Yes, I’m sure that-!” he cut off with a loud gasp at the unmistakable feeling of his shoulder popping from the socket followed by an influx of frustration.

                “Goddamn it Barry.” He muttered, pulling his phone out, his own frustration amplifying Barry’s.

 

Please tell me you didn’t just go off and fight him.

9:56 AM

 

                It took a few minutes and the feeling of his shoulder going back in before he received a confusing text that took him a moment to decipher.

 

Scarlet:

No. trll latrt. Hve xtime svenr.

10:02 AM

 

No texting and running. Hasn’t anyone told you,

That causes accidents.

10:02 AM

 

                He just received an emoji sticking its tongue out and rolled his eyes fondly before looking back at the other two. “Like I was saying, you’re absolutely right. A bit of persuasion goes a long way.”

                “You planning on explaining that?” Mick asked with a slightly worried raise of his brow.

                “You better explain that! What happened?”

                “Barry got hurt. He’s fine now.” He replied simply. “How do you feel about a field trip?”

 

* * *

 

                Sitting in a car with Eddie should have been awkward, would have been awkward probably were it not for his attention being almost wholly on his phone.

 

Sorry about that Len. Had to go to the Humvee

that Tony stole last night. The guy from my

memory. Who is apparently enjoying kicking

my ass once again. I was training earlier, its

what happened to my shoulder. I’m okay though.

10:37 AM

 

Love:

Don’t worry about it Barry. I understand. Are you

doing okay though? You’ve been pretty angry all

morning, and I’m worried about you.

10:38 AM

 

I’m okay. Angry yeah, but it will go away. Heading

to a possible lead with Eddie. Iris’s Destined who I

am ALSO lying to about everything. So loads of fun.

You free for lunch?

10:38 AM

 

Love:

For you, always.

10:39 AM

 

                Barry couldn’t help but beam at the response and Eddie took notice. “That’s one hell of a smile Allen.”

                He blushed and locked his phone, avoiding looking at the others direction. “Uh, yeah.”

                “Girlfriend?”

                He hesitated for a second before shaking his head. “Uhm, no. No, my boyfriend.”

                Eddie frowned. “That’s not what you and Iris were fighting over is it?”

                “No!” Barry exclaimed to reassure him quickly. “No, not at all! Iris and Joe have been completely cool with my sexuality since I was a teen. She uh, she doesn’t know about him actually.”

                “Well I feel kinda silly being threatened by you now.” The detective teased before his tone turned serious again. “Why not?”

                “Well, its new.”

                “And you don’t know if it’ll last?”

                Barry chuckled and shook his head empathically. “That’s not it all. He’s my Destined. It’ll last.”

                Eddie’s eyes widened and were he not driving he would likely have been gaping at Barry. “You’re keeping your Destined from your family?”

                He gave an embarrassed shrug. “I want to keep him to myself for a while. Get used to our bond. You know what that’s like.”

                “Well, yeah but I was more worried about Joe shooting me than anything.”

                He snorted in agreement and nodded. “I’m a bit worried about Joe shooting him too. He’s older than I am and hasn’t had a stellar past. I love Joe, but he can be a bit quick to judge and jump to conclusions.”

                “I get it.” Eddie agreed with a nod. “I don’t mind keeping quiet about it for now, but you should probably tell them soon so that it doesn’t come out sideways, you know?”

                Barry nodded in agreement, knowing that he had more than one thing to tell her. “Yeah, my Destined said the same thing too.”

                “That’s good.” Eddie smiled at him widely. “Really glad you found him. Being Whole is the best feeling ever.”

                “Yeah, yeah it is.” He agreed easily, focusing on the feeling of the bond in his chest as the first genuine smile of the day crossed his lips.

 

* * *

 

                Len was relieved that as the morning faded to afternoon that Barry’s emotions seemed to even out. Especially with the meeting he was about to have.

                The pawn shop was as dingy on the outside as he assumed it would be. Chipped paint, barred windows an electronic locked door. No real advertisement and a keep out vibe seeping from its walls to the point that it practically screamed Mob Cover. He was tempted to sneer at it but instead raised a hand to press in the door bell.

                It resounded with a loud screech and a nasally voice came over the intercom. “Who is it.”

                “Captain Cold.” He drawled, happily taking the moniker that Barry’s friend had caused to spread through the city. “I hear you’re open to negotiations?”

                The door buzzed and then clicked open, admitting Len, Lisa and Mick inside. He made his way to the front, the other two flanking him. He could only assume by the look on Roberts’s face that they made an intimidating picture and couldn’t help but to smirk.

                The man on the other side of the glass divider was small and wiry, dark hair plastered to his head, a wispy mustache over his lip and beady dark eyes peering up at them with no small amount of apprehension. Lisa’s description of a weasel was just about spot on.

                “Afternoon Roberts. Glad we could meet.”

                “Yes, yes me too!” he exclaimed. “The lovely woman at your side said it would be worth my while.”

                Len hummed noncommittedly. “Well, that depends entirely on whether or not _you_ are worth _my_ time in any compacity. I’m unsure if you’ll be of any use whatsoever.”

                “The Santini’s are looking for powers!” he exclaimed instantly, as if eager to prove his worth. “They’re very eager to have the added weaponry at their disposal.”

                “Powers?” Lisa purred. “Like the Streak?”

                Roberts nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! Especially like that. No one knows for sure if these people or things are real, but there are rumors and whispers and speculation. The Family wants them bad. Sure they’d be unstoppable if they had even half of what’s thought to be out there.”

                Len’s face remained impassive, but inside he was worried. Their guns wouldn’t be as big of an advantage if Santini had metahumans in his control. “Is that all you have?”

                “I help them move money! Sell hot items, get forgeries. I can give you identities, drop points. They’re certain I’m to scared of them to blab.”

                “And are you?” he asked with a raised brow, to which the man gulped.

                “More ‘fraid of you Captain. There’re rumors that you fought the Streak and got away. That you’re the only one to have done so. It’s time for new blood. Your blood.”

                Len’s smirk grew. “Glad to hear it. I’ve got somewhere I have to be, why don’t you give all you know to my associates here, and if it pans out, my protection is all yours.”

                He didn’t wait to see if he agreed, just shot a look to Lisa and Mick before striding from the pawn shop. He had a Destined to meet.

 

* * *

 

                Barry looked up from the year book he was studying as Len sat across from him, a timid smile on his face. “Hey.”

                Len reached out, placing his fingers on the glossy pages and spun the book around to face him. “This him?”

                He nodded. “Tony Woodward. He’s always been a bully, apparently even now. Not surprised he gained powers and used them to terrorize people.”

                “Has he harmed anyone?” Len asked after a moment, shutting the book and pushing it aside.

                Barry let out a relieved sigh and shook his head. “Other than me, no. He almost hit this kid last night but I saved him.”

                “What are you going to do when you catch up with him?” he asked. “Its not like he can’t get away if you try and arrest him for the theft.”

                “He’ll probably end up in the pipeline.”

                “Excuse me?”

                The tone in Len’s voice wasn’t one he had heard before and Barry frowned, unsure what it meant. “When we realized that the CCPD and Ironheights couldn’t contain the metas, Dr. Well’s suggested we turn the particle accelerator pipeline cells into a meta prison.”

                “You lock these people in an illegal prison?”

                “There’s only one person in there. Kyle Nimbus, a hit man for the Darbinyan crime family. He turns into poison gas and kills people now.”

                “Barry.” Len’s voice was tight. “You know how illegal and wrong that is right? Locking people up without a trial, no defense and in solitary confinement? Not only is it illegal, but its inhumane.”

                “I know that.” Barry hissed, uncomfortable with the disappoint and judgement Len was feeling. “I’m aware how bad it is, thank you! The other two options are let them terrorize and kill people, which isn’t happening, or execute them, which is absolutely not happening! What do you want me to do Len?”

                “I’m not judging you Barry.”

                “Yes, you are!” he snapped, causing shock to jolt into their bond from Len. “I can feel it. I’m in between a rock and a hard place Len. Until the police believe in metas and Ironheights can contain them, this is my only option and I don’t need your disappointment adding to my guilt.”

                He didn’t care that it was irrational and probably uncalled for, he stood then and strode from the café without looking back, even with Len’s worry and small ping of hurt thrumming in his chest.

 

* * *

 

                Len refused to be worried about Barry. Despite the torrent of emotions coming from their bond, he was determined to ignore all of his Destined’s emotions knowing that anger, frustration and determination would continue to be his prevalent emotions.

                Len’s own were a mix of anger and hurt. He was angry at himself for hurting Barry, hurt by Barry’s harsh tone and quick departure, and then angry at Barry for making him angry and hurt. It was a vicious cycle in his brain that wouldn’t stop.

                It got to the point that it finally bubbled over his cool exterior and with a frustrated growl, kicked over the coffee table that papers were strewn across and jumped to his feet harshly.

                “The fuck Snart!” Mick exclaimed and Len turned to glare at him.

                “Not in the mood Mick.”

                “What’s bitten you in the ass?”

                “Barry!” He exploded without meaning to, hands thrown up over his head as he spun to face his partner. “We got in, I don’t know, some sort of argument and he went beyond defensive and stormed out.”

                Mick groaned and downed the rest of his beer. “I am not paid enough for this. Okay, what happened with him?”

                “Exactly what I said!” Len snapped. “We were talking about something, and I was shocked by what he told me. He thought I was judging him, that I was disappointed and combusted! Said he didn’t need that on top of his own emotions on the situation. If he didn’t want my goddamn emotions, he shouldn’t have bonded with me!”

                “Len.” Mick said his name shortly with a stern look. “Were you feeling that? Even a little, cus you gotta remember that he feels every little thing you do.”

                “No! I was shocked. Then surprised. Then a little appalled and.” He fell silent with a frown before cursing and kicking the table again.

                “Hey!” Mick yelled. “Calm down! You’re acting like me!”

                “Well I’m pissed!” he yelled and then took a deep breath. “I’m pissed but at myself now and I’m realizing something really, really important.”

                “What’s that?”

                Len dropped into the chair beside Mick with a heavy sigh. “Our bond is new, we’re just feeling emotions. So, we can feel what’s happening, but not why it’s happening.”

                “So, you were disappointed and judgmental?”

                Len nodded, a frown on his face. “But not at Barry. I was disappointed that he had to be in the situation he was, and I was judging the person who put him in said situation. I didn’t even think of the fact that he could perceive that has being directed towards him.”

                “So, you’re both stupid.”

                Len glared at him. “We’re both wrong, not stupid, thank you Mick. Barry shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions, but I should have tried to explain better. Should have realized.”

                “Then talk to him, fix it.”

                “Now’s not a good time Mick. He’s angry.”

                “At you?”

                Len opened his mouth to respond, but then closed it when he realized he didn’t know. Instead he shrugged. “No idea. Don’t know how I would tell.”

                In that instant, Barry was no longer angry, but once again in pain. Excruciating head to toe pain. Len gasped as the phantom feeling of metal being pressed into his ribs and throat overwhelmed him and then suddenly it was gone.

                It took Len a moment to realize everything was gone. Muted. Blocked. He hated it instantly.

                “I have to go.” He said, bouncing to his feet and snatching up his coat.

                “What?”

                He turned and gave his best friend a severe look.  “Barry, he just blocked me from his emotions. I have to go talk to him. Now.”

 

* * *

 

                Barry trudged into his apartment, feeling desolate, alone, weak and stupid. He wanted to curl up and cry. No, that was wrong. He wanted to hug Len and cry, but because he was stupid and impulsive that wasn’t an option now.

                He had felt bad as soon as he had left Len at lunch, guilt eating at him like a giant thorny caterpillar. Feeling how angry and hurt Len was had just fueled his own guilt and self-anger.

                He wanted nothing more than to be held by his thief and let his frustrations and doubts of the past two days out, but instead was coming home to his empty apartment, more bruised mentally than he was physically. And that was saying something.

                “Way to go Allen, just fuck everything up. You’re great at that.” He muttered to himself as he kicked his shoes violently towards their place at the door.

                “Now, do you really expect me to let you talk about my Destined like that?”  a voice drawled, causing him to jump suddenly as a lamp across the living room turned on to reveal his other half lounged across one of the arm chairs.

                “Len?” he gasped, confused by the other man’s presence, and even more confused as he suddenly stood, took the few steps to Barry’s side and pulled him into a tight embrace.

                “Never do that again.”

                “Uhm, what?” Barry asked, sure that there were at least a few things that he had done that day that would piss Len off.

                “Block me. Us. Our bond. Never again.”

                Barry let out a weak sob and clung tightly to Len, dropping the wall of electricity he had mentally built around his emotions so they surged into the bond. Every bit of self-directed doubt, anger, and embarrassment he had been feeling surrounding them along side his current surprise, awe, disbelief and utter relief at having Len there. An overwhelming amount of remorse and regret joined it as he tightened his grip even more.

                “I’m so sorry Len. For this afternoon. For blocking you. Things with Tony have just been so stressful and I’m so useless and _weak_ and disgusted with myself, especially with how I got mad at you. You have every right to be disappointed in me. _I’m_ disappointed in me.”

                “Barry.” Len’s voice was firm and he instantly shut his mouth, pulling back to look in Len’s eyes, apprehension filling him. “Barry, I’m not disappointed in you.”

                “But I-.” he began, but Len’s long pointer finger was suddenly resting against his lips gently.

                “I felt disappointed, yes, but not at you. I was disappointed in the fact that you were in the position to have to make the decisions on what to do with powered criminals. But never disappointed in the choice you made. If anything, I’m relieved and proud that you chose the harder, but less damaging, option you had available.

                “As for the judgement, I was judging this Wells man to have put you in this situation. Personally, I think he should man the fuck up and admit what his machine did so that the cops and Ironheights _would_ have the abilities to apprehend these metas.”

                He moved the finger from Barry’s lips to cup his cheek. “And I am sorry that you thought either of those was focused on you. I forgot that you felt _everything_ I would, and that all of it would be out of context without my thoughts to accompany it. Do you understand?”

                Barry nodded, his eyes glistening to the point of when he blinked, tears fell. “I do. And of course, I forgive you Len. I hope you can forgive me too. I jumped to conclusions way to fast. I do that more than I should. The pipeline is just.” He took a shuddering breath. “It’s the lesser of three evils but it is still an evil. I wish there was something more I could do.”

                Len wiped away the tears with his thumbs and gave him a reassuring smile. “Barry, of course I forgive you. And I know you’ll think of something. You’re a genius after all.”

                He gave a watery smile in return. “Thank you.”

                “There is no reason to thank me.” Len refuted. “Though I would like to know what the hell happened to you?”

                Barry groaned and tipped forward, resting his forehead on Len’s chest. “Tony went to Iris at her work, threatened her for information on me. Between the anger I felt at myself for getting mad at you, the anger at him, the worry for Iris and everything else I was stupid and tried to go against him without a plan. He tried to crush me under a giant metal shelf.”

                Anger and protectiveness surged through the bond and Barry hugged him tightly, running a hand reassuring across his back. “Hey, it’s okay.”

                “He could have killed you.” Len’s voice was sharp and icy, violence promised in the venom dripping from them.

                “I’m okay. Please, don’t try and kill him. He’s violent an irrational.”

                The tension in the shoulders beneath his hands eased and he let out a strong exhale before nodding, head dropping to rest on top of Barry’s.

                “Okay. I’ll be good.”

                Barry laughed and squeezed him. “You’re always good.”

                “Lies and slander Scarlet.”

                He shook his head. “No way, you can’t fool me Snart. You’re a puppy.”

                “I’m insulted.”

                “You’re ridiculous.”

                He felt Len smile into his hair. “I love you. I’m sorry we fought.”

                “I love you too.” He let out a happy sigh at the words. “And we didn’t fight. I exploded and you reacted like a mature grown up.”

                “It comes with the age. You’ll get there someday.”

                Barry laughed and pulled back to playfully punch his shoulder. “You are not that old.”

                Len just hummed and wrapped his arms around Barry’s waist. “Sleep?”

                He sighed happily at the thought and almost sagged into his Destined’s arms. “Sleep sounds amazing.”

                “Then sleep you shall get.”

 

* * *

 

                “So, you and lover boy make up?”

                Len shot an annoyed glance at Mick, but it slid off his face at the genuine look of concern. “Yes, we’re okay. He’s doing better.”

                He seemed to be too. Instead of his new regular combination of negative emotions, he was exuding nothing but amusement, intrigue and a healthy amount of pride, which in turn made Len relieved and happy.

                Well, mostly happy. He and Mick’s hunt for metahumans to recruit before the crime families could was turning up absolutely nothing. No one had seen anything, and if they had, they weren’t saying it.

                “This is useless.” Mick grumbled as he plopped himself onto a stool at Saints and Sinners. “Sitting here and waiting for someone to come to us isn’t doing shit.”

                “Maybe it’s because not enough people know who we are.” Len remarked before dramatically removing his coat and stretching long legs before him, the gun strapped to one reflecting the light of the bar almost like a neon sign. “We just have to have the right draw Mick dear.”

                He snorted and rolled his eyes. “You just want to pose like a peacock and disappoint all the lonely criminals with your Whole status.”

                Len didn’t deny it but did smirk as a blonde man approached. “So, you’re who their calling Captain Cold.”

                “I am.”

                “Heard you’ve only done one heist.”

                Len raised an amused eyebrow. “With my fancy new gun, yes. But trust me, I am far from an inexperienced newbie. What do you want?”

                “A job.” The man replied simply, shrugging overly broad shoulders.

                “And why would I hire you?”

                “I’ve got weapons.”

                “Already got’tem.” He drawled, patting his gun pointedly. “Next?”

                “Brawn.”

                “Got ‘im too.” This time he jabbed a thumb at Mick who sarcastically raised his beer in a mock solute. “Next?”

                “No way you got brawn like I do.” The guy stated confidently and Mick glared at him.

                “You think you can take me, asshole?” he asked, standing himself and resting his hand on the handle of his own weapon. “Just give me a reason to turn you to barbeque, I’ve been itching to try this out on a person

                “Not me!” he said, raising his hand placatingly. “But I know a guy. He’s been all over the news. Stole some things, tore some things. I happen to know a special thing about him though.”

                “Tony Woodward and his fancy metal skin you mean?” Len asked, glad to see he was right as the man’s eyes widened in shock. “Yes, we know of him. Though you are on the right track.”

                He touched Mick’s arm gently and his friend sat down with a disappointed huff. “You never let me have any fun.”

                “We’ll see how useful his information is first, then maybe you can.” He directed a smirk to the man. “See, you were right to wave Woodward under my nose. Unfortunately for you, I already know the guy. However, if you can find me more like him, I can think of maybe offering you something in return.”

                His eyes lit up and he nodded. “That I can do.”

                He left them then, shooting a nervous look at Mick who just grinned widely in return, causing him to increase his frantic pace.

                “How’d you know about the Woodward guy?” Mick asked when they were alone again.

                “Barry. He’s the case he is working on.”

                “And he won’t be mad if you recruit a guy he’s trying to arrest?”

                “Oh, I have no desire of recruiting him.” He stated bluntly. “At least not now. I am however, curious as to how our blonde friend knew of him and if he can find any others.”

                “Whatever you say boss.”

                They fell into comfortable silence for a bit, waiting to see if anyone else came up to them when suddenly Len’s primary emotion was fear.

                It took all of his restraint not to physically react other than to stand abruptly to his feet and stride from the bar.

                He wasn’t outside long when his phone was ringing, Barry’s contact flashing across the screen.

 

* * *

 

                “Tony took Iris!” Barry exclaimed the second Len answered. “Took her from Joe’s home, killed the police guard and took her!”

                “Wow, breath Barry.” Len gently said and he barely managed to do as instructed. “Do you have any idea where he could be?”

                “No.” he almost whined. “None. I need to ask you something, something I normally wouldn’t.”

                “You want me to see if anyone in my circles knows where he would be.”

                “I’m so sorry Len. Its just, she’s my sister and we haven’t been talking and if anything were to-.”

                “Barry.” His voice was still gentle as he interrupted him. “Don’t apologize, I would do the same if it were Lisa. I happen to know a guy. Give me a minute.”

                The line went quiet for a little over a minute, all of which Barry had to fight literally vibrating out of his skin, before Len’s voice came back. “I’m sorry Scarlet. The guy that knows Woodward doesn’t know where he would go.”

                He let out a disappointed sigh and nodded. “Thank you, Len.”

                “Of course. Let me know when you find something.”

                “I will.”

 

* * *

 

                Not long after he and Barry had hung up, he received a simple text to accompany the strong sense of determination.

Scarlet:

Found her.

8:00 PM

 

                That was all it said, and as it was attached to an almost bull-headed amount of drive Len couldn’t help but worry. The last two times Barry had come up against Woodward the man had almost broken his Destined. Len couldn’t live through him doing it again.

                He was so on edge he hadn’t bothered going back into the bar, instead just texting Mick he was going home and heading directly to Barry’s apartment.

                Being surrounded by Barry’s things made everything both simultaneously worse and better. He was comforted in Barry’s home, but his worry didn’t lessen any.

                It only increased as pain began to blossom in their bond. It never over shadowed the determination the speedster felt, if anything that just continued to grow.

                That wasn’t the only thing. Len’s skin began to tingle as if lightning danced across it and he could almost feel the speed as Barry ran. Something must have been different, been more intense because he had never felt anything like this before.

                It was exhilarating, all the way up to the point of pain exploding from his hand for the second time in forty-eight hours. This time though, instead of shame and annoyance it was accompanied by pride and excitement.

                Len couldn’t help the grin that spread on his face. “Good job Barry.” He whispered to himself, pride and delight at his Destined’s accomplishments swelling around him.

                Knowing that Barry was safe, he relaxed into the couch and let himself get lost in the speedster’s smug pride and glee, knowing that it was well deserved. He had actually almost dozed off to the wonderful feeling when his phone began to ring.

 

* * *

 

                “I did it!” was Barry’s greeting this time. “Got him back to the labs. I feel a little bad that I don’t feel bad for locking him up, even though I should. Feel bad that is. Is that bad?”

                Len chuckled, the sound warm and comforting. “Right now, not at all. He threatened your sister, taunted you, killed two colleagues. If you were me, he’d be dead.”

                Barry smiled at his words. “I’m glad you think so. I don’t want to keep him locked up forever. I just, he makes me so angry!”

                “He hurt you as a kid Barry, hurt you when you were most vulnerable. It’s only understandable that he would cause that level of anger in you.”

                “Yeah.” He said softly. “That’s true.”

                “Will you be home soon? I’m at your apartment.”

                He grinned widely at the thought of going home to Len, but shook his head. “No. I am going to go talk to Iris.”

                “Planning on telling her?”

                “Yes.” He replied without hesitation. “After Tony, she needs to know.”

                “Good luck Scarlet.”

                “See you soon Len.”               

                The start of his talk with Iris was going well, reconnecting after a week as if nothing had happened. After giving her the idea of a name that wasn’t atrocious though, he felt an immense pressure to tell her everything.

                She must have seen it on his face, because she frowned. “What’s wrong?”

                “I have a couple very important things to tell you Iris. Things I should have listened to my gut and told you weeks ago.”

                “Told me what?”

                “Just, know that you’re my sister and best friend and I love you okay?”

                “Barry, you’re scaring me.”

                He gave her a small smile before taking a deep breath and flashing them to the roof.

                She looked around in surprise, before her eyes narrowed on him to which he just shrugged, raising his arms out helplessly. “The particle accelerator did it. Joe told me not to tell you. I am so sorry I listened for so long.”

                She stared at him in shock for a moment before striding to him and punching him in the chest. Hard.

                He let out a violent cough and stepped away with his hands held out before him placatingly. “I’m sorry!”

                “Bartholomew Henry Allen, you absolute jackass!”

                “I’m sorry!” he exclaimed again. “I wanted to tell you from the moment I knew it was happening, but Joe told me not to! Said he wanted to keep you safe. I get that, I do, but you deserve to know!”

                “Damn straight I deserve to know!” she exclaimed back. “I can’t believe he would want to keep it from me! Or that you would listen!”

                “I know.” He nodded in agreement. “And I wish I hadn’t. I promise Iris, every time I had to lie to you felt like pushing bamboo under my nails. I want you safe too, and you’ll be safer knowing.”

                “I’m still writing about the Streak. The Flash. You. I’m writing about you.”

                “Iris.” He groaned and she walked back to him, this time to gently touch where she had hit him before.

                “I stand by what I told you in your red getup, the people need to know about you. You’re a hero Barry, a real-life hero who saves lives with your actual super powers. The people of Central City deserve a hero just like you.”

                He blinked, surprised by the honesty in her words. “Iris, Tony came after you because of me.”

                “I would take on a hundred Tony Woodward’s to get the truth out there. To give people the hope and safety knowing the Flash is real gives them.” She hugged him suddenly. “Besides, I’ve got a superhero on speed dial.”

                He laughed and hugged her back. “That’s true. I was just so worried Iris. You have no idea.”

                “I do.” She replied softly. “Tony told me he killed you, the Streak, and I was terrified. I didn’t know why, I barely knew him. I guess some part of me just knew it was you.”

                “That West intuition huh?”

                “Absolutely.” He pulled away from the hug and gave her a tentative smile. “You’re not mad?”

                “Oh, I am. But I’m more happy that you actually told me. Dad though, I’m furious with him.”

                Barry gave a nervous chuckle. “Uh, he’s going to kill me for telling you.”

                “No, I’m going to kill him for treating me like a child!” she exclaimed. “But that’s for later. What’s the other thing you wanted to tell me?”

                Barry stood confused for a moment before a delighted grin spread across his face. “Well, if you wanted to get back at Joe for keeping you in the dark, I have a secret we can keep from him.”

                “Oh?” she raised an intrigued eyebrow. “Do tell?”

                “I met my Destined.”

                “You what!”

                It ended up being after midnight before Barry was able to crawl into bed with Len, the mostly asleep man instantly lifting his arm and draping it over Barry’s waist.

                “Go okay?”

                “It did. She was angry at first but calmed down.” He snuggled closer and sighed contentedly. “I told her about us to. Though not about you and the gun, just that you had a criminal past and I wanted to keep it from Joe. She was happy for us and all too delighted to keep it from Joe.”

                “Tha’s goo’.”

                Barry giggled at the sleepy slur and kissed his shoulder. “Go back to sleep. I’ll tell you more in the morning.”

                “Okay. Sleep well.”

                “You too Love.”

                Barry closed his eyes contently. The past two days had been stressful as all hell, but having his secret out to Iris felt like the world had been removed from his shoulders. Not only did she know he was the Flash, but she knew about Len. And really, the latter was a much more important secret. At least if you asked Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and for the fantastic responses to yesterdays chapter. Sorry for the angsty fight here, though it could have been worse I contemplated ending the chapter on the pipeline stuff. Hope to hear from you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! This is the longest chapter I have ever written! I cant be sure that the others will be anywhere near this length, but I hope that isn't a deterrent to read more. Comments and kudos give me warm fuzzies, I love hearing from you! :)


End file.
